Calculation
by PetiteMary
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Calculation" de fringeperson. Le jeune Harry aimait les chiffres. Il aimait utiliser les nombres et calculer la valeur des choses. Quand il découvrit qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait un gros tas d'or… et bien, il eut quelque chose de nouveau à calculer. One-shot


**Titre original : **Calculation

**Auteur :** fringeperson

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à fringeperson. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Le jeune Harry aimait les chiffres. Il aimait utiliser les nombres et calculer la valeur des choses. Quand il découvrit qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait un gros tas d'or… et bien, il eut quelque chose de nouveau à calculer.

**Note de la traductrice**

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce « petit » one-shot que j'ai eu le plaisir de traduire au cours de ces derniers jours. J'aime énormément le style de cet auteur ainsi que son humour. J'ai trouvé dans cette fanfiction des idées que je n'avais encore jamais lues chez aucun des très nombreux auteurs de ce site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également!

**Calculation**

Il y avait deux choses sans lesquelles Harry Potter le quittait jamais la maison (pas le foyer, Privet Drive n'avait _jamais_ été un foyer) : un stylo à bille et un petit calepin. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait été envoyé faire les courses, Harry s'était toujours muni de papier et d'un stylo où qu'il aille. Le bloc-notes pour les listes de choses importantes, et le stylo afin qu'il puisse compléter ces listes et marquer les choses comme étant complétées, collectées, etc. Avoir un stylo et un papier sous la main signifiait aussi qu'il pouvait pratiquer son passe-temps favori où qu'il soit, à n'importe quel moment.

Oh oui, Harry avait des hobbies. Il cuisinait, jardinait, et il calculait. La cuisine et le jardinage avaient initialement été des corvées que lui donnaient les Dursley, mais il en était venu à les apprécier suffisamment, du moment qu'il était autorisé à les ignorer en faveur de sa tâche.

Calculer était quelque chose qu'il s'était mis à aimer à l'école, toutefois. Les nombres, avait-il réalisé, pouvaient être appliqués à tout et n'importe quoi. Si ça existait, alors ça pouvait être mesuré. Même l'_air_ pouvait être mesuré, bien qu'il faille une unité de mesure différente de la plupart des choses. Depuis sa toute première leçon sur les nombres au jardin d'enfants, Harry adorait les nombres.

La chose qu'Harry aimait le plus calculer (à part la consommation d'aliments versus les calories brûlées afin qu'il ne finisse pas comme Dudley) était l'argent.

Il calculait la valeur de tout ce que les Dursley lui avaient donnés, en « bienfaiteurs » qu'ils étaient, afin qu'il sache la « charge financière » exacte qu'il était pour eux. La réponse : en incluant les frais scolaires, Harry coûtait _moins_ soixante livres par mois. Après tout, il leur faisait économiser beaucoup d'argent en étant leur cuisiner non rémunéré, leur domestique non rémunéré, leur majordome non rémunéré (oui, c'étaient deux tâches différentes), leur jardinier non rémunéré, leur homme à tout faire non rémunéré, leur plombier non rémunéré, et leur femme de ménage non rémunérée (ce qui, oui, était également différent d'être leur domestique ou leur majordome). Les prix pour avoir ce genre de services dans une résidence privée et _plutôt_ élevés, particulièrement lorsqu'on considérait la quantité quotidienne de travail qu'on lui imposait.

C'est exact, les Dursley _lui_ devaient de l'argent. Pas qu'il en ait jamais vu un centime.

Un jour, alors que Pétunia dînait avec madame Numéro 6 et que Dudley était en visite chez Piers Polkiss, Harry s'était faufilé dans le bureau de Vernon, où il conservait ses livres de comptes. Là, Harry fut au moins content de noter qu'il avait au moins _une_ raison de se plaindre de lui « étant un fardeau ». Ils ne recevaient aucune pension pour lui de qui que ce soit. Tout de même, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il leur sauvait plus d'argent qu'il ne leur coûtait.

~oOo~

« Monsieur Hagrid, dit Harry avec prudence, les yeux levés vers le très grand homme. Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien. Pourquoi ne vous assiériez-vous pas? Il y a quelques questions que je veux poser à ces très estimés banquiers, de toute façon. »

Gripsec, le gobelin qui avait amené Harry et Hagrid jusqu'aux voûtes, haussa silencieusement les sourcils derrière le garçon. C'était manœuvré de façon experte.

Hagrid hocha la tête avec précaution.

« D'accord, Harry, répondit-il. Je vais revenir pour toi? Je ne voudrais pas que vagabonde seul dans l'Allée des Embrumes, après tout.

- Merci, Monsieur Hagrid, accepta Harry. Environ une heure? »

Hagrid accepta et laissa le garçon dans la banque avec Gripsec.

« Vous avez des questions, Monsieur Potter? Demanda Gripsec en indiquant un bureau. Peut-être en privé?

- Merci, Monsieur Gripsec » répondit poliment Harry en le suivant dans la pièce et en prenant place sur une chaise entre le bureau et la porte tandis que le gobelin s'installait derrière le bureau. « Je songeais à plusieurs choses. Premièrement, un historique des transactions faite à la voûte à laquelle j'ai été amené aujourd'hui, et si mes défunts parents avaient d'autres avoirs fonciers. Je voudrais aussi savoir le taux actuel de la livre au gallion, et si toute la monnaie utilisée dans cette société utilise seulement du métal pur. »

Gripsec sourit d'un air satisfait :

« Voilà de bien fines interrogations, Monsieur Potter, dit-il en retirer quelques larges livres d'un tiroir de son bureau. Pas des questions normal pour un enfant de votre âge.

- J'aime les nombres, Monsieur Gripsec. »

Harry avait répliqué avec une expression soigneusement fade, mais vive, tandis qu'il acceptait le premier livre qui avait été poussé vers lui.

« Il y a quelque chose cloche, dit-il un moment plus tard.

- Que cloche, Monsieur Potter? demanda Gripsec, son sourire tournant rapidement en un sourcillement.

- Il y a des retraits effectués par des personnes que je ne connais pas, dit Harry en pointant les noms « Dumbledore » et « Fudge ». Et cet argent ne me revient pas du tout. Et je ne semble pas recevoir de redevance des nombreuses compagnies qui vendent des choses avec mon nom dessus, ajouta-t-il en sortant ses propre calepin et stylo pour noter ces choses. Mais je pense que nous devrons y revenir. Les autres sujets? »

Le froncement de sourcil de Gripsec n'avait pas bougé, mais il répondit tout de même : « Toutes les pièces de monnaie à Gringotts suivent l'étalon or, oui, à seize carats si vous vous posiez la question. Nous échangeons deux livres contre un gallion. Aussi, cet autre livre liste tous les avoirs, investissements et propriétés que possèdent vos parents et par conséquent vous. »

Harry accepta le second livre de Gripsec tout en continuant à prendre des notes dans son calepin. « Finalement, Gripsec, j'aimerais voir le testament de mes parents. Le peu que j'ai vu de cette société implique qu'ils sont morts dans une sorte d'effort de guerre, ce qui me suggère qu'ils _devaient_ avoir fait un testament. »

Gripsec hocha la tête, mais son expression resta figée.

« Leur testament a été scellé par le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Vous devrez faire appel au Ministère pour accéder à leurs dernières volontés. »

Harry fit d'autres notes sur son petit cahier.

« Merci, Gripsec, puis-je prendre ceci, ou des copies peut-être? J'aimerais les étudier tous les deux en plus amples détails, mais je suis sûr que vous êtes très occupé. »

Gripsec plissa les yeux, et Harry pouvait voir que le gobelin calculait au fond de ses petits yeux brillants. « Si vous octroyer à Gringotts cinq minutes avec ces livres, nous pouvons créer des copies que vous pourrez garder et qui recevront toutes les mises à jour que recevront les originaux. Ces derniers partageront également toutes les modifications que vous apporterez aux copies.

- Merci beaucoup, Gripsec, dit Harry. Combien va me coûter ce service? »

Le sourire de Gripsec revint finalement. « Vingt gallions » répondit-il.

Harry hocha la tête en consentant aux frais, calculant mentalement combien ça allait lui coûter en fin de compte.

« Aussi, mes tuteurs actuels refuseraient de m'aider à me créer un compte de banque dans le monde moldu, dit-il en se rappelant le mot que Hagrid avait utilisé. Gringotts peut-elle m'aider avec cela?

- Vous doutez de la capacité de notre établissement à garder votre fortune, Monsieur Potter? » demanda Gripsec, et ça semblait une question dangereuse, à en juger par le nombre de dents pointues que le gobelin montrait.

« Pas du tout, Monsieur Gripsec, répondit simplement Harry. C'est une question de prudence de ma part. Il y aura des moments où venir à Gringotts pour effectuer un retrait ne sera pas une option possible pour moi, et pour cette raison ce serait incommode, puisque je voudrai effectuer des achats dans le monde moldu. Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de douter de la capacité de Gringotts à protéger mon or. »

Gripsec étudia Harry pendant un moment. « Très bien, dit-il finalement. Gringotts vous fournira tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour ouvrir un compte dans une banque moldue pour des frais de seulement cinq gallions. Ces documents seront prêts en même temps que les livres que vous avez déjà demandé. Si vous voulez bien attendre dans le hall?

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Gripsec, dit Harry en se levant de la chaise avec un sourire. Je vous souhaite une journée des plus lucrative. »

Gripsec inclinât la tête en acceptation de la platitude, puis regarda Harry sortir de son bureau.

~oOo~

Harry s'était assis dans le hall et avait étudiés ses livres de compte avec minutie pendant les quarante-cinq minutes entre le moment où il les reçut et le retour de Hagrid. Il prit quelques notes et fit plusieurs calculs dans son calepin, et, quand Hagrid arriva finalement, sa suggestion d'aller tout d'abord acheter des robes fut respectueusement rejetée.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un sac avant tout, monsieur Hagrid, souligna Harry. Je n'ai pas de manteau plein de poches comme vous, et même si j'avais un tel manteau, il ne pourrait contenir autant de poches que le vôtre, et encore moins d'aussi larges.

- Euh, vrai, approuva Hagrid. J'aurais dû y penser moi-même. Donc, un sac, et bien sûr une malle pour l'école. »

La boutique où Hagrid conduisit Harry était à la seule jonction des environs. Juste à côté de la porte trônait un poteau orné de cinq panneaux. En fait, toutes les différentes rues, ou peut-être ruelles, se rejoignaient en ce point et le magasin de bagages était au milieu du rond-point.

« Chemin de traverse, lut Harry.

- C'est de là qu'on vient, dit Hagrid.

- Allée des Embrumes, continua Harry.

- Pas un endroit pour toi, trop risqué. Beaucoup de choses dangereuses vendues là-bas, et par des personnes dangereuses en plus » l'informa Hagrid.

Harry hocha la tête et tourna autour du poteau pour lire le prochain panneau :

« Allée Nortique.

- C'est là qu'on trouve le meilleur attirail pour voyager, que ce soit des portauloins ou de la poudre de cheminette, ou si tu veux un bateau sur lequel passer les vacances. Ils ont des cartes et des guides et toutes sortes de choses, expliqua Hagrid.

- Allée Possibe.

- Là il y a tous les cabinets d'avocat et pratiques médicales privées ou spécialisées. Je suis content de n'avoir jamais eu besoin d'aller là moi-même, commenta Hagrid. Ce sont tous des professionnels, ne t'y trompe pas. »

Harry classa cette information. Il allait définitivement avoir besoin d'aller là plus tard. « Allée de la Mort? » questionna Harry. C'était un nom qui l'intriguait beaucoup.

Hagrid remua inconfortablement. « Ouais, je veux pas vraiment aller par là nous plus, Harry, prévint Hagrid. C'est pas comme l'Allée des Embrumes, mais c'est quand même un endroit où tu veux pas aller. »

Harry fronça des sourcils. « Monsieur Hagrid? »

Hagrid s'agita encore. « Je dois admettre, je suis jamais allé là moi-même, pas comme l'Allée des Embrumes. J'ai des choses à acheter pour le jardin, tu sais. Alors je ne connais que les ouï-dire sur ce qu'il y a là-bas, dit-il au garçon. Mais on dit que ce n'est pas un endroit pour un sorcier respectable. »

Harry nota d'y jeter également un coup d'œil plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il avait beaucoup de magasinage à faire – et d'instructions à donner au vendeur.

« Monsieur, je ne peux soulever cette malle quand elle est vide, dit fermement Harry en démontrant qu'il pouvait à peine lever un côté d'un pouce. En quoi pourra-t-elle m'être utile une fois pleine, à part comme meuble? »

Le vendeur cligna des yeux, surpris du ton du garçon, mais s'éloigna de la malle et de ses compatriotes qui étaient siégeait côte à côte sous la bannière « malle standard de Poudlard ». Il fallut un certain temps, et beaucoup de harcèlement de la part du vendeur, mais Harry finit par sortir avec un coffre bombé qui pouvait se rétrécir à la taille d'une pièce de trois pences et qui en pèserait toujours le poids. Il y avait un compartiment régulier, un compartiment élargi de façon habituelle, un compartiment secret élargi dans le couvercle bombé, et un autre compartiment profondément élargi qui avait été arrangé en un bureau/laboratoire/espace de travail. Il y avait quatre serrures et cinq clés – une clé pour chaque serrure et la cinquième pour le faire grossir ou rapetisser sans avoir à utiliser une baguette. Harry avait aussi acheté un sac de classe normal avec un sort d'expansion à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un autre sort qui permettait qu'il ne soit jamais trop lourd.

En tout, ça lui coûta cinquante gallions, ce qui fit se questionner Harry à savoir si ces gens étaient _vraiment_ conscients de la valeur de l'or, ou si la magie rendait les coûts de production aussi bon marché.

Il suspectait la deuxième hypothèse de se révéler la bonne.

Puis, ils retournèrent du côté du Chemin de Traverse pour prendre les robes que Hagrid avait mentionnées plus tôt. La boutique s'appelait « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorcières », et il y avait un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond peroxydé coupés courts et lissés vers l'arrière en train de se faire mesurer. Une fois juché sur le petit piédestal, Harry leur demanda d'inclure un sort pour la croissance.

« Es-tu grippe-noise ou juste pauvre, pour demander des robes qui grandissent avec toi, plutôt que d'en acheter de nouvelles au besoin? » demanda le garçon en ricanant.

Une noise, se rappela Harry était la plus petite unité de monnaie utilisée par ces gens.

« Sage est le pingre » répondit simplement Harry, déconcertant clairement l'autre garçon puisque ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne le chercher. Quand les vêtements de Harry furent prêts, il paya un total de cinq gallions pour le lot (avec un rappel que ses effets en écailles de dragon ne pouvaient pas être enchantés, il devrait donc revenir pour les faire réajuster quand il grandirait) avant de sortir et de rejoindre Hagrid dans la librairie où le grand homme l'attendait – Fleury et Bott.

Hagrid était en train de faire le tour de la boutique, regardant les différents livres disponibles, et Harry ne vit aucune raison de se dépêcher. Après tout, la connaissance était précieuse, en particulier lorsqu'on entrait dans une nouvelle culture.

Harry acheta l'ensemble complet des _Livres des sorts et enchantements_, ainsi qu'un tome nommé _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ qui semblait être le guide d des différentes potions, de pourquoi elles fonctionnent ou pas, listant les réactions entre les différents ingrédients, le but des différentes méthodes de préparation et les réactions qu'elles causent, les effets des différentes températures sur les différents mélanges, et même pourquoi différents chaudrons et instrument utilisés pour mélanger sont employés dans différentes potions. Il acheta quelques livres sur le jardinage magique : une encyclopédie des plantes magiques, un livre plein de techniques de jardinage (magiques et normales, puisque certaines plantes magiques réagissaient bizarrement en présence d'autres sources de magie). Un livre sur l'auto-transfiguration intitulé _Art de l'Animagus_ fut ajouté à sa pile, dans laquelle étaient déjà posées quatre différentes éditions de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, chacune produite par quelqu'un d'une « maison » différente, avec plus de deux décennies entre chaque, ce qui montrerait à Harry comment l'école avait changé avec le temps.

Puis, il trouva la section arithmancie et prit un exemplaire de chaque livre disponible. Il s'agissait de nombres, après tout, et les nombres étaient sa passion. Aussi, puisque certains livres d'arithmancie mentionnaient l'utilisation des runes dans l'arithmancie, Harry prit une pile de livres sur les runes également.

Le nombre de livres qu'il collecta lui aurait coûté plusieurs centaines de livres normalement, mais le monde magique lui prouva encore une fois sa bizarrerie en le chargeant seulement quarante-cinq gallions pour le lot.

Le prochain arrêt fut chez L'Apothicaire, où Harry acheta un « nécessaire à potions de luxe » et un solide chaudron en étain standard dans lequel il mit les ingrédients avant de mettre le tout (cinq gallions) dans sa malle. Après cela, Harry se retint d'acheter un télescope, se disant qu'il en achèterait un plus tard, et ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de baguettes, Ollivander.

Hagrid s'installa sur un tabouret dans un coin de la boutique, tandis que défilaient baguette après baguette dans les mains de Harry. L'une d'entre elles (une combinaison de houx et de plume de phénix) réagit de telle façon que monsieur Ollivander donna son approbation, mais Harry ne l'aimait pas – ce qui surprit le vieil homme – et se relança donc à la recherche de la bonne baguette. Finalement, à part la baguette qui était à moitié correcte, aucune autre baguette dans la boutique ne répondit à Harry, pas même celle dans la vitrine, et Ollivander dût le rediriger vers un de ses compétiteurs.

Harry acheta toutefois un étui à baguette et un ensemble de maintenance au premier homme – deux gallions, et l'étui était enchanté pour empêcher qui que ce soit excepté Harry d'en retirer n'importe quelle baguette manuellement ou magiquement.

Le compétiteur d'Ollivander auquel ils avaient été référés par le vieil homme était dans l'Allée Possibe. L'homme était un spécialiste, dévoué à la fabrication de baguettes sur mesure pour les clients judicieux ou difficiles. Il effectuait aussi des réparations en cas de bris accidentels, quoique ce service fût un peu plus dispendieux.

Le nom de l'homme était Peter Jones, de la ligne « keeping up with the Jones » (1). Oui, cette famille, ou du moins son côté magique. Le côté moldu de la famille était en Amérique, faisant leur empreinte là-bas.

Encore une fois, Hagrid attendit sur une chaise dans le coin tandis que Harry et monsieur Jones se mettaient au travail pour trouver une baguette au garçon.

« Donc, vous êtes le genre de client qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois par décennie, je suppose, dit monsieur Jones en guidant Harry vers l'arrière de la boutique. Commencez par me dire ce qui convenait le mieux chez Ollivander, puis je vais vous examiner au cas où des sorts altéreraient la façon dont vous recevez les matériaux de baguette. Si c'est le cas, je vais ensuite les annuler.

- Monsieur Ollivander pensait qu'une baguette de treize pouces en houx avec une plume de phénix serait la meilleure combinaison pour moi, répondit Harry. Mais quelque chose clochait, comme si seule une _partie_ de moi serait capable de l'utiliser, pas _tout_ moi. »

Monsieur Jones hocha la tête, puis sortit sa propre baguette et commença à lancer des sorts de diagnostique et de détection. Son visage se décolora d'un coup. Ce n'était pas un mince exploit chez un homme qui avait déjà un teint de porcelaine. Il avait plutôt l'air gris.

« Monsieur Hagrid, pourriez-vous être un gentilhomme et passer à boutique d'à côté pour moi? Pour demander au médicomage Mason de venir faire un tour? Je vais avoir besoin de son aide pour lever les sortilèges qui empêchent monsieur Potter de trouver une baguette adaptée, héla monsieur Jones.

- Certainement » répondit Hagrid avant de se démener à passer la porte. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une femme toute fine à la stature imposante (quand elle n'était pas à côté de Hagrid) et aux cheveux gris acier.

« Peter? » demanda-t-elle en dépassant Hagrid (qui avait repris son siège) et en pénétrant la pièce où Jones était déjà en train d'enlever des sorts de Harry.

« Agatha, je vous serais bien obligé si vous acceptiez de prêter votre baguette à ce cas?

- Et un examen physique complet serait également apprécié, madame, ajouta Harry. Mes tuteurs n'aiment pas admettre que j'existe, je n'ai donc jamais rencontré de soignants à l'exception des infirmières de l'école au moment de la vaccination. Vous serez compensée de façon appropriée pour votre temps je suis certain que vous êtes très occupée. »

La guérisseuse eut l'air horrifiée à l'idée que quiconque néglige la santé d'un jeune garçon, mais hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette de sa manche. Harry suspecta un étui caché.

Il fallut une demi-heure pour enlever de Harry tout ce qui ne lui était pas propre. Ceci incluait un certain nombre d'obstacles à sa magie, une petite collection de verrous sur une variété de choses dont Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait _pas_ besoin d'être protégé, une série de charmes de compulsion vaguement déplaisants, et le morceau d'_âme_ qui était coincé dans sa cicatrice – que la médicomage Mason guérit du même coup.

Une fois tout cela enlevé, monsieur Jones se mit à la fabrication d'une baguette appropriée pour Harry tandis que la médicomage Mason exécutait un bilan de santé complet sur le garçon, faisait une liste sur un morceau de parchemin de toutes les potions dont il allait besoin pour contrevenir à sa malnutrition, son retard de croissance et sa vue déplorable (une avancée très récente en potions médicinales). Elle voulut aussi qu'il vienne à sa pratique privée pour recevoir la liste complète des immunisations nécessaires – autant magiques que moldues, puisque même les maladies moldues pouvaient se propager dans la communauté magique.

La baguette présentée à Harry était faite de bois de rose, qui avait été enduit d'un vernis sombre pour en faire ressortir les plus belles couleurs. Le cœur magique enfoui au milieu de ses onze pouces était un poil de dragon de chance. Monsieur Jones n'avait pas dit d'où sur le dragon, quoi qu'il ait dit que la créature le lui avait donné volontiers en échange d'une séance de gratouilles derrière les oreilles et que c'était le seul qu'il avait dans la boutique. Cette magnifique pièce d'artisanat fut placée dans une boîte de bois de rose sombre avec des incrustations d'ébène et d'ivoire sur le dessus d'un coussin de velours – cette boîte ne s'ouvrirait qu'à la signature magique de Harry et serait l'endroit où il rangerait sa baguette quand il ne l'utiliserait pas, par exemple quand il dormirait.

La baguette et la boîte coûtèrent quinze gallions (Harry fut assuré que les baguettes de chez Ollivander en coûtait en moyenne sept et étaient soumises à un paquet de charmes de localisation du Ministère dont Harry n'aurait pas à se soucier), puis la guérisseuse le poussa jusqu'à sa pratique privée et lui donna toutes ses injections et même un peu plus, ainsi qu'une prescription de potions qu'il devrait prendre et leur posologie. Quand il lui paya les dix gallions que sa secrétaire indiqua comme étant les frais pour les services de la médicomage, cette dernière fit promettre à Harry de revenir la voir pour un check-up la prochaine fois qu'il serait dans les environs.

« Maintenant, je veux te trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire, annonça Hagrid alors qu'ils quittaient l'Allée Possibe et retournaient au Chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi pas un hibou? Ce sont des créatures utiles, ils transportent le courrier et tout. »

Harry réfléchit. « Puis-je choisir quel hibou? » demanda-t-il.

Hagrid gloussa. « Bien sûr que tu peux! »

Chez Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou, Harry roucoula face à une magnifique chouette d'un blanc neige pendant un moment, mais il savait qu'elle était trop voyante et facile à repérer pour être vraiment utile en tant que chouette messagère. S'il la prenait, tout le monde saurait instantanément qu'il envoyait ou recevait du courrier en la voyant avec une lettre. Ce qui était bien dommage, pensa-t-il, car elle était vraiment _superbe_. Après une dernière caresse à ses plumes soyeuses, Harry passa à autre chose.

Il trouva une chouette brune, quoique fauve à strictement parler. Elle avait une face masquée et quelques différentes teintes de brun dans son plumage. Harry décida que c'était celle-là qu'il voulait. Elle n'était pas trop grosse, ni trop tape-à-l'œil comme la blanche l'était, c'était un oiseau parfaitement amical et clairement intelligent.

« Oh, c'est une beauté, Harry, complimenta Hagrid. Pas aussi impressionnante que cette enneigée que tu regardais plus tôt, mais vraiment belle. Je vois pourquoi tu l'as choisie. Je vais aller payer pour elle et sa cage, et peut-être quelques gâteries pour que tu puisses la nourrir pendant que vous faites connaissance.

- Merci, monsieur Hagrid, dit Harry en continuant à caresser le plumage de sa nouvelle chouette. Maintenant, comment devrais-je t'appeler? songea-t-il. Je crois qu'Archimède te conviendrait, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un nom de fille. Qu'en penses-tu? »

La nouvelle surnommée Archimède blottit doucement sa tête contre la main de Harry, approuvant clairement le nom.

Hagrid revint avec un sac de gâteries et dit à Harry qu'il pouvait prendre l'oiseau et la cage dans laquelle elle était. Ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur, et Hagrid arrangea le séjour de Harry jusqu'au 1er septembre, quand il partirait pour Poudlard

Ces dispositions convenaient très bien à Harry, puisque ça lui permit d'avoir accès à Londres pour acheter de la papeterie et son télescope, d'ouvrir son compte de banque et d'échanger des gallions, mornilles et noises contre une quantité d'argent assez conséquente à mettre dans son compte de banque. Il acheta également plus de livres (des manuels éducatifs et de la bonne fiction, cette fois) et une entière nouvelle garde-robe dans Londres « moldu », des vêtements décontractés et d'autres plus élégants, des sous-vêtements aux chaussures, un tout nouveau look. Il brûla les vieux vêtements de Dudley qu'il avait porté jusque là.

Ces tâches effectuées, Harry s'installa dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur et lut autant de ses livres qu'il le put. Les deux premiers étaient sur l'esprit magique et comment retenir de l'information grâce à quelque chose appelé occlumancie (que le livre lui enseigna), et comment faire de la lecture rapide (un livre moldu, mais aussi utile que le précédent). Le fait d'avoir lu ces deux livres en premier lui permit de passer au travers d'un bon deux tiers des livres « sérieux » qu'il avait achetés – il s'attarda davantage sur les romans, puisqu'ils étaient pour le plaisir et non simplement pour absorber l'information qu'ils fournissaient.

Parfois, il eut besoin de se lever et de s'étirer les jambes, et ces occasions le conduisirent généralement dans l'Allée Possibe, initialement pour trouver, puis plus tard pour visiter son nouvel avocat : maître Edward James Doyle. Il avait un certain nombre de questions juridiques qui devaient être réglées après tout, et il valait mieux s'en occuper maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le 31 août, Harry se rendit finalement dans l'Allée de la Mort.

~oOo~

L'Allée de la Mort était comme aucune autre allée que Harry avait visitée jusqu'à maintenant (il était allé partout sauf dans l'Allée des Embrumes) dans le district magique. Les autres allées étaient toutes semblables : des bâtiments d'antan, des sorciers et sorcières en robes, le tout un peu poussiéreux ou étrange pour donner ce sentiment « antique » authentique. Quoique certains endroits étaient plus poussiéreux que d'autres. Aucun endroit ne battait Ollivander en matière de poussière, par exemple, et il y avait plus de verre ondulé dans l'Allée Possibe puisque tout était plus propre. L'Allée Nortique était caractérisée par son odeur de saumure et, comme mentionné plus tôt, Harry n'était pas encore allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce qu'il en avait aperçu impliquait beaucoup de crasse, toutefois, ou un vernis _très_ foncé.

L'Allée de la Mort, toutefois, lui rappelait davantage un centre commercial où il était allé dans Londres « moldu » pour acheter sa papeterie, ses nouveaux vêtements et son télescope. Toutes les boutiques étaient très propres, tous les gens portaient des vêtements normaux – il y avait des jeans _partout_ et il n'y avait pas _une_ robe ni _un_ chapeau pointu en vue – et en fait ça semblait être le genre d'endroit où Harry magasinerait désormais.

Cette allée avait tout ce que les trois autres allées dans lesquelles il était allé avaient, et _beaucoup_ d'autres choses qu'elles n'avaient pas.

« Perdu, petit? demanda une voix amicale.

- En exploration » répondit Harry avant de se tourner pour regarder qui s'était adressé à lui.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux verts – clairement teints, puisque ses racines d'un demi pouce étaient noires – figés en épis, et portait une veste de cuir brune sur un col roulé vert olive et des pantalons kaki rentrés dans ses grosses bottes de combat brunes. Si ce n'était pas des cheveux verts et de la veste de cuir, Harry aurait pu croire que le type était dans l'armée.

Le type sourit. « C'est super, approuva-t-il. Peu de gens du Chemin de Traverse ou des autres allées acceptent que leurs enfants se promènent dans la Mort, particulièrement ces cognards des Embrumes, de vrais snobinards ceux-là, ils pensent que la Mort ne devrait pas être autorisée à exister. »

Harry pencha la tête d'un côté, jouant la carte du « petit enfant confus ».

« Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est parce que personne ici ne porte de robes comme dans les autres allées? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Nah, répondit-il. C'est parce que tout le monde ici est « né-moldu ». Ou presque tout le monde en tous cas. Les « sangs-purs » qui sont particulièrement snobinards pensent que nous ne devrions pas avoir accès à une éducation magique, et nous les rendons vraiment fous en étant meilleurs qu'eux à quelque chose dont ils ont été entourés toute leur vie, même si nous ne l'utilisons pas aussi instinctivement. Prends cette boutique juste là par exemple, dit l'homme en pointant une vitrine qui avait l'air de n'importe quelle boutique d'électronique à Londres tout en invitant Harry à s'asseoir sur un banc tout près. Les snobinards te diront que la « technologie moldue » ne fonctionne pas dans des endroits où il y a une forte concentration de magie, mais ce sont des foutaises. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi l'électricité ne fonctionnerait-elle pas simplement parce qu'il y a de la magie autour? demanda-t-il.

- C'est exactement ça, dit le type. Ça_ fonctionne_, mais les sangs-purs – les snobinards – ne veulent pas admettre que les gens non-magiques ont inventé des choses qui les laissent rouler dans la poussière, et ils ne veulent _certainement_ pas admettre que des gens comme moi qui viennent d'un milieu non-magique puissent _possiblement_ inventer quelque chose d'utile et d'innovateur. En fait, ils n'_aiment_ pas du tout le progrès. En ce qui les concerne, un faiseur de sorts _peut_ arriver avec _un _nouveau sort tous les cinq ou dix ans, alors que de vieux sorts sont adaptés et transformés en de nouveaux presque tous les jours _ici_.

- Je suis Harry, finit par dire Harry en tendant sa main. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. »

Le jeune homme sourit en réponse et enveloppa la petite main de Harry dans la sienne, beaucoup plus large. « Mike, et c'est réciproque, Harry. Maintenant, est-ce que ça va aller, pour explorer par toi-même? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Harry regarda autour comment l'Allée de la Mort était organisée. Il y avait des boutiques proprement alignées tout le long de la rue, et des escaliers aux deux extrémités de du chemin pavé qui menaient à l'étage suivant, avec des trottoirs tout le long, et encore d'autres escaliers… il y avait bien dix étages de haut, mais tout était très soigné et organisé. Pas vraiment de risques de se perdre du tout.

« Je crois que ça va aller, Mike, dit Harry.

- Très bien alors, je te laisse à ton exploration. Au fait, quelques boutiques ici acceptent les livres aussi bien que les gallions, si tu « né-moldu » toi-même » offrit Mike.

Harry sourit. Il allait définitivement magasiner ici à partit de maintenant.

« Merci, Mike. »

L'Allée de la Mort, découvrit Harry, était géniale. Presque aussi bien que les nombres. De l'Allée de la Mort, il pouvait obtenir des journaux normaux envoyés par hibou, il pouvait trouver des ingrédients de potions, des vêtements, des livres (magiques et non-magiques), il pouvait trouver toutes sortes de trucs de voyage, il pouvait trouver un autre animal s'il le voulait, il pouvait même acheter une _maison_ dans l'Allée de la Mort! Tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer et bien plus était disponible dans l'Allée de la Mort. Il y avait même des boutiques de magie alternative – le genre qu'on pourrait trouver dans le vrai Londres – qui vendait des trucs liés par exemple à la Wicca, et d'autres choses de magie de partout sur le globe.

Et tout cet endroit était méconnu parce qu'il était rempli de sorciers et de sorcières provenant du monde moldu. Ou qui n'étaient pas Anglais. Il y avait plus dans ce cas-là aussi. Première génération en tant que sorcières et sorciers _anglais_. Ça montait le racisme et le snobisme à un tout autre niveau.

~oOo~

Harry utilisa le système de cheminées pour se rendre jusqu'à la plateforme et s'installa dans une cabine qu'il avait calculée être exactement au milieu du train couleur cramoisi. Archimède était à l'extérieur de sa cage pour s'étirer les ailes, et Harry s'était assis avec les cinq derniers livres « académiques » qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de finir et une boîte de mets chinois pour emporter qu'il avait achetée plus tôt – une des serveuses du restaurant où il l'avait acheté dans l'Allée de la Mort lui avait montré un sort qui lui permit de réchauffer sa nourriture afin qu'il puisse avoir un repas chaud dans le train.

Archimède en avait clairement assez de s'étirer au moment où les autres familles commencèrent à arriver. Elle s'était installée sur l'épaule de Harry et regardait attentivement le livre qu'il lisait – le deuxième depuis son arrivée.

« Aimes-tu lire toi aussi, Archimède? demanda Harry dans un sourire. Je suis déjà à la moitié de celui-là, mais si tu me laisses le finir rapidement, je vais t'en trouver un plus intéressant, ça te va? offrit-il.

Archimède fixa la page pendant un moment (c'était un texte de chimie de haut niveau) avant de hocher la tête.

Harry se dépêcha à finir la deuxième moitié du livre, puis le déposa sur le dessus de l'autre livre de chimie qu'il avait terminé il y a peu. « Quel genre de chose voudrais-tu lire? Lui demanda Harry en ouvrant un des compartiments de sa malle qui se révélait être sa bibliothèque personnelle. Des faits ou de la fiction? »

Archimède sauta de l'épaule de Harry dans un léger battement d'ailes pour atterrir sur le bord du coffre. Elle regarda longuement les épines avant de taper du bec un livre d'un pouce d'épaisseur. Son titre était _La Quête du Roi Arthur_ (2). C'était une version de la légende arthurienne, et une des œuvres que Harry avait acheté comme lecture légère. Une d'entre celles qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire.

Harry gloussa.

« Tu me dira ce que tu en auras pensé quand tu l'auras terminé! » commenta-t-il en l'installant contre la cage pour que la chouette puisse être confortablement perchée et tourner elle-même les pages à son gré – utilisant son bec. Harry _était_ conscient qu'il allait avoir quelques livres légèrement abîmés si Archimède se découvrait une passion en la lecture. Elle était déjà passée à travers un livre d'occlumancie, un livre d'arithmancie et un livre de mathématiques générales que Harry avait déjà lu deux fois chaque (la seconde lecture était seulement pour le plaisir), et le premier tome de la trilogie _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Harry avait seulement acheté le premier pour l'instant, et il n'adhérait pas vraiment à la façon d'écrire de Tolkien pour le moment, mais, d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas encore fini le livre puisque Archimède l'avait accaparé jusqu'à tard la nuit précédente. Il allait probablement acheter les autres juste pour qu'elle puisse les lire, même s'il décidait que ces livres n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, un coassement se fit entendre du plancher, juste en face de la porte que Harry avait laissée entrouverte. La tête d'Archimède se décolla de sa lecture – elle n'avait tournée qu'une page pour le moment, mais elle était clairement en train de lire, bien que _beaucoup_ moins vite que Harry – et ses yeux foncés convergèrent sur le crapaud qui venait de sauter dans le compartiment. Sa tête était tournée de façon à regarder derrière son dos, mais lentement elle tourna le reste de son corps pour faire face à l'amphibien.

« Manges-tu les crapauds? » demanda Harry, curieux. Il était presque sûr que les chouettes fauves ne mangeaient _pas_ de crapauds, mais, après tout, tous les goûts étaient dans la nature. Archimède hocha la tête, écarta ses ailes, et fondit sur la créature qui ne se doutait de rien. Cette dernière était morte dans ses serres et tout au fond de son gosier avant même que Harry ait le temps de finir sa page et de la tourner. Puis, en un saut la chouette fut de retour sur sa perche et lisait de nouveau.

Harry gloussa et retourna son attention aux dernières pages de son livre de chimie avancée avant de fermer la quatrième de couverture et de passer à l'ouvrage suivant : pharmacologie de base. Il faisait bien deux pouces d'épaisseur, mais Harry le termina au moment où le train se mit en mouvement une heure et demie plus tard. Trois d'achevés, un dernier à lire : _L'Encyclopédie complète des champignons des îles britanniques_. Il semblait qu'il allait devoir s'attarder sur un de ses romans pendant un certain temps.

Quarante-cinq minutes après avoir commencé l'encyclopédie des champignons, Harry l'avait terminée et la remettait – avec ses autres livres – dans sa malle. Il venait d'en sortir _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ et de refermer le couvercle quand une paire de jumeaux cogna à sa porte.

« Hé! Est-ce qu'on peut laisser Ronnie ici? Il a peur des araignées et notre ami Lee vient de nous rejoindre avec sa nouvelle tarentule de compagne » demandèrent les jumeaux. Ils alternaient, mais c'était tellement harmonieux que c'était comme s'ils n'avaient qu'un seul esprit. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient psychiques entre eux. Il avait lu que c'était un phénomène controversé qu'on disait avoir déjà observé chez des jumeaux. « Nous sommes juste à côté, continuèrent-ils en indiquant la gauche. Si tu en as marre de lui. »

Harry hocha la tête en haussant les épaules.

« Ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, dit-il.

- Excusez-moi, dit une fille aux cheveux touffus en cognant à la porte même si elle était ouverte et que trois roux se tenaient dans l'embrasure. Avez-vous vu un crapaud? Un garçon nommé Neville a perdu le sien. »

Les roux secouèrent tous la tête, et la fille tourna ses yeux interrogateurs sur Harry, qui avait lui-même les yeux grands ouverts tournés vers Archimède. Cette dernière pencha la tête et leva ses ailes, étant clairement à la fois embarrassée et en train d'essayer de prétendre que la conversation derrière elle n'avait pas lieu.

« Je pense qu'il est possible qu'Archimède ait mangé le crapaud en question » fit timidement Harry.

Archimède se redressa et tourna la tête pour fixer Harry d'un regard trahi et accusatoire.

« Désolé, ajouta Harry, mais je vais la défendre en disant que si des gens veulent avoir des animaux de compagnie qui sont les proies des animaux d'autres gens, ils devraient mieux les contenir. »

Archimède hocha la tête avec satisfaction et tourna une page de son livre.

La fille hocha la tête et retourna d'où elle venait, sûrement pour aller dire au garçon ce qu'était devenu son crapaud. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour fixer Archimède, mais secoua la tête et continua son chemin.

« Tu as entendu ça, Ronnie? Nous te disons de garder Croutard dans sa cage depuis que tu en as hérité. Maintenant peut-être que tu vas écouter. Tous les Weasley ont toujours gardé le rat dans une cage. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu sembles si décider à garder cette grosse boule de fourrure dans ta poche » dirent les jumeaux en donnant un coup de coude à leur petit frère avant de saluer Harry et de retourner dans le compartiment voisin.

Harry sortit son _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et commença à le feuilleter.

« Archimède, as-tu déplacer mon marque-page? » demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face un moment, secoua ses plumes, puis retourna silencieusement à _La Quête du Roi Arthur_.

« Tombé, hein? Et bien. Je n'étais pas rendu très loin de toute façon. Autant recommencer, décida-t-il en verrouillant sa malle une fois de plus et en s'installant sur son siège pour lire.

- Euh… commença Ronnie en essayant clairement de faire la conversation.

- Tu es ici pour te cacher d'une araignée, Ronnie, dit sèchement Harry sans lever les yeux de son livre. Pas pour te faire des amis. »

Ronnie soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège, se tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Donc c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent. »

Une voix retentit à la porte du compartiment. Harry la reconnut comme étant celle du blond peroxydé de la boutique de robes.

« Harry Potter vient enfin à Poudlard.

- Fais nous une faveur et ferme-la avant de te faire passer pour un idiot avant même que l'année scolaire soit entamée, dit catégoriquement Harry sans même lever les yeux de sa page.

- Sais-tu seulement qui je suis? » demanda le garçon.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que le garçon souriait d'un air méprisant, il pouvait l'entendre dans son ton. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit, toutefois, que l'enfant avait besoin de leçons de sourires méprisants 101. Il avait aussi besoin d'atteindre la puberté et d'arrêter d'avoir l'air si « belle ».

« Tu es un sang-pur snob qui pense que tout le monde devrait lécher tes bottes ou se prosterner à ton passage. Tu as aussi onze ans, ce qui fait de toi un _enfant_, et par conséquent personne d'important. Tes parents le sont peut-être, peut-être pas. Ton niveau de snobisme tacite suggère que tu aies soit des parents influents, soit des parents très riches. De mon exposition limitée à toi, je calcule que ta réplique la plus fréquente en cas de problème sérieux se résume en « quand mon père va apprendre ça » - ton père, ta mère, ton parrain ou – considérant que nous seront en internat – un professeur pour qui tu feras tout pour t'en attirer les faveurs, débita Harry en tournant sa page au milieu de son monologue puisqu'il n'avait pas arrêté de lire. Maintenant, je vais être aussi monosyllabique que possible pour être sûr que tu me comprennes : sois gentil et vas te faire foutre. »

Ronnie et le blond peroxydé étaient tous deux bouche bée face à Harry, qui avait toujours le nez dans son livre, et ils étaient bouche bée pour deux raisons complètement différentes. Ronnie en admiration confuse, le blond peroxydé stupéfait et en colère.

Le blond peroxydé ferma finalement la bouche et claqua la porte en partant

« Wow » souffla Ronnie.

~oOo~

« Merlin! s'exclama le Choixpeau un moment après avoir été posé sur la tête de Harry.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une option » répondit Harry dans le silence sonore qui suivit.

Pour comprendre l'exclamation du Choixpeau, il fallait savoir ce que le jeune Harry pensait quand le Choixpeau s'installa sur ses oreilles. Évidemment, le processus de la pensée est parfois décousu et confus, mais ça allait à peu près comme suit :

« Donc les lâches vont à Gryffondor parce qu'ils veulent être braves, les gens qui n'ont pas de qualités sociales sont à Serdaigle où ça ne dérange personne qu'ils s'enterrent dans les livres, ceux qui veulent être « quelqu'un » plus tard, mais qui ne savent pas encore comment ils vont se rendre là sont à Serpentard et les seules personnes qui valent vraiment la peine d'être connus sont les Poufsouffles, que tous les _autres_ croient être un tas d'imbéciles. Toute cette société semble avoir été mise en place pour être sûr que les gens se fassent le moins d'amis possible et il semble que personne ne soit vraiment impartial dans cette école, puisque les professeurs ont sans aucun doute été élèves ici et accordent donc un traitement de faveur à _certains_ de leur ancienne maison. Et puis il y a tout le problème du racisme qui est sans aucun doute commun dans toute l'école, puisqu'il ne pourrait survivre dans le domaine des adultes s'il n'était pas encouragé d'une façon ou d'une autre, que ce soit en fermant les yeux ou en supportant activement cette vision. Et il semble n'y avoir que dix professeurs pour sept années d'étudiants, plus cet homme à l'apparence très déplaisante rôdant dans le coin et monsieur Hagrid, ce qui fait un total de douze. Il y a environ quarante nouveaux élèves, et si on prend ça comme moyenne, ça fait deux cent quatre-vingt élèves au total et bien que ce ne soit pas une très _grosse_ école, ça veut quand même dire que les étudiants surpassent le personnel en nombre par un ratio d'un peu plus de vingt-trois pour un. Bon, vingt-trois n'est pas si mal dans un environnement contrôlé comme une classe moldue, mais il n'y a aucune chance que les classes ici soient aussi bien contrôlées, pas avec la magie. De plus, il s'agit d'un internat, il y a donc beaucoup de moments où les élèves ne sont _pas_ en classe et que des circonstances incontrôlées permettent aux élèves d'usurper de l'autorité des professeurs. Et ça, c'est sans inclure le château en lui-même qui nuit aux professeurs puisque les élèves sont plus petits et sont capable de mieux se cacher dans les nombreux passages qui existent sans aucun doute ici et les professeurs ne peuvent être constamment à l'affût sans virer fous. Quelque chose devait _vraiment_ être fait avant que ce système ne nuise aux élèves encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. »

C'était à ce point que le Choixpeau avait glapi son cri à travers la Grande Salle et que Harry avait émis sa réponse, tous les deux mentionnés plus haut.

Le Choixpeau toussa, semblant réellement embarrassé. « Oui, vous avez raison, monsieur Potter. Toutefois, considérant vos pensées, je crois que je devrais m'entretenir avec dame Poudlard elle-même un moment, si vous voulez bien me poser sur le sol? »

Harry leva le bras, retira le Choixpeau de sa tête et le plaça face à lui.

« Merci » dit le Choixpeau, et ce fut le silence si longtemps que les élèves se mirent à s'interroger entre eux « avez-vous une idée de ce qui se passe? » et à obtenir des secouements de tête en réponse.

« Monsieur Potter, annonça le Choixpeau, sera placé comme nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Albus, vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Un silence lourd s'installa.

« Mais je suis venu ici pour apprendre la magie, souligna calmement Harry, pas pour diriger l'école.

- Et vous le ferez, monsieur Potter, assura le Choixpeau dans un gloussement en se déplaçant d'une manière ou d'une autre sur son bord à l'endroit où il était posé sur le sol. Mais à votre propre rythme tout en gérant l'école. Le bureau du directeur est rempli des portraits des précédents directeurs, et ils seront vos tuteurs jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint le niveau des B.U.S.E. et des A.S.P.I.C.

- Et maintenant, demanda Harry. Où suis-je supposé m'asseoir. »

Le Choixpeau eut l'air de sourire.

« Sur la chaise du directeur, bien sûr! »

Derrière Harry, Albus Dumbledore bredouilla d'indignation.

« Albus, les elfes de maison ont déjà emballé vos effets pour vous » lança le Choixpeau.

Albus pâlit et hocha la tête faiblement, puis trébucha hors de sa chaise, puis en bas des escaliers derrière la table, et passa la porte d'un air hébété. Il allait passer beaucoup de temps au lit à prendre des potions calmantes entre les réunions du Magenmagot et de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers semblait-il.

« Maintenant, monsieur Potter, dit le Choixpeau, voici votre siège. »

Harry soupira, mais se leva du tabouret, ramassa le Choixpeau et le tendit à McGonagall, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers menant jusqu'à la table et, dans un froncement de sourcils de victime, il s'assit dans la chaise ridiculement ornée que Dumbledore avait laissée vacante – et pourquoi sa chaise était-elle aussi luxueuse de toute façon? Aucun des autres professeurs n'avait une chaise aussi fantaisiste, et tous les étudiants étaient sur de simples bancs.

Quand il fut assit, McGonagall appela le nom suivant sur sa liste et continua la cérémonie de répartition.

~oOo~

Après le festin, Harry se leva – sur sa chaise pour qu'il puisse être vu des tables – et s'adressa à tous, puisque tous étaient présents.

« D'après ce que le personnel m'a dit, demain est un jour de congé pour que les élèves de première année puissent se familiariser avec le château et que les autres élèves puissent remettre leurs devoirs d'été aux professeurs appropriés. » Il y eut des hochements de tête dans la pièce approuvant ces mots.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de changer cela, quoi que je souhaite ajouter qu'il serait préférable que les élèves de première année soient accompagnés d'un élève plus âgé qui leur servira de guide pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas dans leurs explorations. S'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas d'explorer la forêt, car bien qu'elle soit sur la propriété de Poudlard elle est aussi le domicile de beaucoup d'autres êtres vivants, et vous n'entreriez pas tout bonnement dans le salon ou la cour arrière d'un étranger, ce que la forêt est. »

Il y eut quelques gloussements, mais davantage de hochements de tête.

« À l'intérieur du château, j'ai été informé que le concierge monsieur Rusard conservait une liste d'items bannis sur la porte de son bureau. Considérant ma nouvelle position, vous allez devoir attendre jusqu'à après-demain pour pouvoir consulter cette liste, puisque j'ai l'intention de la réquisitionner et de l'étudier moi-même. » Il obtint quelques autres gloussements.

« Finalement, monsieur Dumbledore a laissé quelque chose de… risqué derrière rien de plus qu'une porte verrouillée au troisième étage. Ceci étant dit, je vous pris de vous abstenir d'employer des sorts de déverrouillages sur les portes jusqu'à ce que le _quelque chose_ de monsieur Dumbeldore soit déplacé. Maintenant, le voyage en train a été long et le repas commence sans aucun doute à avoir un effet soporifique sur nous, donc je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller trouver nos lits » dit Harry en souriant finalement à tous les étudiants (un bon nombre d'entre eux étaient plus vieux que lui) qui étaient maintenant à sa charge.

À côté de lui, McGonagall se leva et héla : « Préfets, si vous vouliez bien montrer le chemin? »

Ce qu'ils firent, et bientôt la Grande Salle fut vidée de toutes personnes de moins de trente ans… excepté Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, allez-vous avoir besoin d'un guide pour vous montrer vos nouveaux quartiers? demanda McGonagall. Elle avait un air pincé sur le visage, comme si son repas avait été aigre. Il ne l'avait pas été, mais c'était l'expression sur son visage.

« Bien entendu, répondit Harry. Je ne suis pas psychique. Professeur Sinistra? Me feriez-vous cet honneur? »

Aurora Sinistra avait trente-cinq ans, elle était la plus jeune femme professeur à la table, et seul Snape était plus jeune qu'elle (à part Harry). Elle avait aussi le teint foncé et était professeur d'astronomie. C'était pour ce dernier détail que Harry l'avait choisie – elle avait plus de chances d'être habituée à rester éveillée tard que n'importe quel autre professeur.

Elle lui sourit, montrant ses dents très blanches entre ses lèvres brunes pleines, et accepta.

« Bonne nuit, professeurs, dit Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous. »

Cela étant dit, il s'approcha de Sinistra et marcha avec elle à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un grotesque de pierre grise; une forme qui pouvait être communément confondue avec une gargouille par un inculte, sauf que puisque qu'elle n'était clairement pas sur un toit et ne servait pas à un quelconque écoulement d'eau, elle ne remplissait pas les fonctions de base d'une gargouille.

« Le bureau et les quartiers du directeur sont juste derrière, dit-elle. En tant que nouveau directeur, seul vous pouvez changer le mot de passe. Je vous dirai comment Dumbledore le faisait quand nous serons dans son, euh, votre bureau. Pour l'instant, l'ancien mot de passe est « sorbet au citron », Dumbledore avait le bec sucré, expliqua-t-elle tandis que la gargouille se déplaçait pour les laisser passer.

~oOo~

Au cours de la première semaine de septembre, Harry se fit un point d'honneur d'évaluer tous les problèmes de Poudlard. Il examina le budget et les dépenses. Il examina les frais prélevés et les gages payés. Il examina les moyennes des notes, et dessina plusieurs graphiques lui permettant d'évaluer les tendances et d'effectuer des comparaisons. Il examina la liste des matières enseignées et non enseignées et à quel point ça semblait être fait de façon compétente. Il examina les matières qui avaient été retirées et pourquoi. Il révisa les règlements, la liste des objets bannis et la charte de Poudlard.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Depuis une large perche à la gauche du bureau, un trille apaisant s'éleva, faisant se redresser Harry pour regarder le phénix qui l'occupait.

Sinistra en avait dit peu quant à l'oiseau – simplement que c'était le familier de Dumbledore et qu'il s'appelait Fumseck. L'oiseau lui-même avait secoué la tête et les autres directeurs et directrices avaient protesté de leur portrait. Le phénix était le gardien de Poudlard et l'avait toujours été depuis sa fondation. Ils protestaient tous à propos de son nom, mais apparemment lui avaient tous donné un nom différent quand ils étaient en fonction, selon leur humour.

Pour sa part, Harry avait demandé la permission d'appeler l'oiseau Ramandu, d'après une vieille étoile des contes de Narnia qui mangea les fruits d'oiseaux de feu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit redevenu assez jeune pour retourner au ciel. Le phénix avait hoché sa majestueuse tête et s'était décalé pour laisser de la place à Archimède sur la perche.

« Monsieur Dumbledore n'avait clairement plus les intérêts des élèves à cœur depuis longtemps, Ramandu, dit-il à l'oiseau tandis qu'il finissait de mettre en corrélation ses recherches et constatations. Il y a beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Archimède, pourrais-tu apporter cette commande à l'imprimerie de l'Allée de la Mort? J'ai besoin d'une machine à écrire. Je n'ai aucunement envie d'écrire toutes les lettres que je vais devoir écrire _à la main_, dit-il en se tournant de l'oiseau éclatant au sien en lui tendant une enveloppe. Ils devraient avoir leur propre service de livraison, donc tu n'auras pas à attendre. »

Archimède prit la lettre dans son bec et s'envola par la fenêtre du haut, que Harry gardait ouverte de façon permanente pour que les deux oiseaux puissent aller et venir comme bon leur semblait. À mesure que les saisons changeraient, il allait avoir besoin d'activer des enchantements sur le verre pour garder le froid à l'extérieur du bureau, mais il n'allait certainement pas fermer la fenêtre.

La commande envoyée et toutes ses découvertes rassemblées dans un « livre » méthodiquement rangé et suspendu à un chevalet pour un accès plus pratique, Harry commença rédiger une nouvelle liste de choses à faire.

Il venait de terminer quand Archimède revint – suivie par une autre chouette _beaucoup_ plus grande portant la nouvelle machine à écrire de Harry.

« Merci » dit Harry en lisant la facture et en mettant le nombre de gallions approprié dans le sac de l'oiseau.

La chouette salua de la tête et s'envola par la fenêtre.

Harry soupira.

« Je vais avoir besoin de savoir combien de nouveaux professeurs je vais devoir recruter avant de commencer à rédiger les lettres » dit-il.

Ramandu et Archimède hochèrent tous les deux la tête, le premier volant jusqu'à un paquet enveloppé dans du papier brun qui trônait sur une étagère.

« Dumbledore avait l'intention de vous donner ça pour Noël, je crois, dit un des portraits.

- La note dit que ça appartenait à mon père. Je ne suis pas très impressionné par cette idée de déguiser en cadeau ce qui me revient de droit » exposa Harry en déballant ce que c'était.

Ça s'avéra être une cape d'invisibilité.

« Très pratique et exactement ce dont j'avais besoin » dit Harry en souriant.

Il passa la semaine suivante à se tenir dans le coin des salles de classe, regardant comment chacun des professeurs enseignaient leur matière aux élèves. Plus tard, il compara leurs méthodes aux moyennes des notes qu'il avait déjà collectées et aux qualifications qu'avait chacun des membres du personnel.

Finalement, après deux semaines, Harry appela les employés, un par un, à son bureau pour des entrevues. Ces entrevues se déroulèrent généralement sans encombre, chacun des professeurs consentant que leur charge de travail respective était beaucoup trop grande et qu'ils apprécieraient vraiment que Harry réussisse à étirer le budget pour recruter davantage de professeurs pour aider. Ils en profitèrent pour suggérer quelques noms à qui il pourrait écrire (ce qui signifiait que beaucoup de lettres étaient écrites entre les entrevues) et un ou deux professeurs suggérèrent même quelques matières qui devraient être relancée et des gens qu'il pourrait contacter pour _leur_ offrir les postes (donc plus de lettres).

Il y avait deux professeurs que Harry avait gardés pour la fin toutefois. Severus Snape et Quirinius Quirrell. Harry appela d'abord le maître des potions.

« Professeur Snape, le salua Harry. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

- _Directeur_ » répondit Snape en mettant l'emphase sur ce mot, comme pour se rappeler que ce garçon qui avait deux décennies de moins que lui était son patron.

Ils avaient déjà eu une légère altercation au festin de bienvenue où Harry avait roulé ses manches pour montrer cicatrices et contusions heureusement décolorées, demandant si c'était normal pour une personne choyée d'être battue jusqu'aux os pour ne pas avoir terminé une liste déraisonnablement longue de corvées en quatre heures qu'on lui avait ordonnée de compléter avant de préparer une repas qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à manger. Snape avait fait marche arrière, un peu pâle, tandis que les autres membres du personnel avaient été furieux en son nom. Harry avait simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire puisqu'ils ne les reverraient jamais s'il pouvait se le permettre, et maintenant il le pouvait.

« Professeur, votre dossier dit que vous êtes un _maître_ des potions, le plus jeune à avoir atteint ce rang depuis très longtemps. Ceci m'indique que vous êtes vraiment passionné par les potions. Votre dossier dit également que vous avez appliqué pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à plusieurs reprises, demandes qui ont été refusées à _chaque_ fois par monsieur Dumbledore.

- Tout cela est vrai, acquiesça Snape. Et alors?

- Professeur Snape, je vais être direct, et je vous demande de ne pas en être offensé, mais je ne crois pas que vous devriez enseigner. Votre maîtrise indique une prédilection pour la recherche, pour faire des améliorations et de nouvelles découvertes. Au lieu d'être dans un laboratoire de potions à faire des découvertes sur des sujets qui vous tiennent à cœur et à améliorer le monde de cette façon, vous êtes dans une salle de classe pleine d'étudiants qui ont besoin d'apprendre les bases des ingrédients de potions avant même d'être autorisés à en préparer. Ils ne peuvent comprendre votre passion pour les potions, et ça vous rend de plus en plus frustré envers eux. Votre frustration les amène à ne pas aimer la matière et leur dégoût envers cette matière qui vous passionne tant vous rend encore plus frustré. Un cycle de tourments, parce que quand un cours leur semble être un tourment, les élèves réussissent médiocrement. Professeur Snape, pourquoi enseignez-vous? demanda sérieusement harry.

Severus prit une grande inspiration, et étudia ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« C'est grâce à Dumbledore que je n'ai pas été envoyé à Azkaban, et en paiement pour son témoignage en cour, il m'a _demandé_ d'enseigner les potions ici. J'admets également qu'il y ait très peu de financement dans le milieu de la recherche en potions. Si j'essayais d'y faire carrière, je mourrais de faim en moins d'un an. Vous avez raison, toutefois. Je ne veux pas enseigner à ces enfants que ne peuvent pas comprendre ma passion. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit quelques notes sur une feuille devant lui.

« Monsieur Dumbledore n'est plus le directeur de cette école, donc toute dette que vous lui deviez possiblement pour avoir témoigné – chose que toute personne _doit_ faire si elles y sont appelée – est maintenant effacée. Plus rien de ce genre ne vous contraint à conserver votre position plus longtemps, dit Harry en regardant de nouveau Snape. Toutefois, le salaire d'un professeur _est_ stable, bien que pas très élevé, et le simple fait de vivre dans ce château la plus grande partie de l'année subvient à presque toutes les dépenses du quotidien. »

Snape hocha la tête en accord avec ceci, quoique l'expression sur son visage fût vigilante.

« C'est pourquoi je vous propose un compromis, professeur. Vous allez continuer à enseigner les potions, mais seulement aux élèves de sixième et de septième année. Vous aurez accès à l'année longue à tous les services fournis par l'école et vous pourrez continuer vos recherches comme vous le voudrez grâce à un budget que je vous allouerai. Vous pourrez même recruter des élèves de vos classes pour vous assister en échange de crédits supplémentaires. Je vous demande seulement des rapports réguliers sur les potions sur lesquelles vous porterez vos recherches. »

Les yeux de Snape brillèrent à ces mots. Seulement deux classes d'élèves déjà compétents, du temps libres pour faire de la recherche sans entrave, des assistants, un budget régulier et un accès au château à l'année longue pour qu'il puisse continuer à travailler sans avoir à ses soucier de ses frais de subsistance! C'était encore mieux que le poste de défense qui lui aurait donné une marge de manœuvre pour maudire les imbéciles à qui il enseignait.

Harry gloussa. « Vous aimez ma suggestion, alors? »

Snape hocha lentement la tête. « Oui, directeur, répondit-il. Vous êtes très généreux. »

Harry sourit. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de noms à me recommander pour remplir le rôle de professeur de potions pour les plus jeunes? J'en veux un pour enseigner aux premières années la préparation des différents ingrédients et les bases de la préparation de potions, et deux autres pour enseigner les quatre années restantes. Aussi, puisque vous serez occupé par vos recherches – ce qui, on m'a dit, est vraiment délicat et nécessite beaucoup d'investissement – je trouve qu'il est juste de vous soulager de la charge de directeur de maison. J'espère trouver quatre nouvelles personnes qui ne seront pas professeurs, mais dont la seule responsabilité sera de s'occuper de leur maison respective. Est-ce acceptable pour vous?

Snape abonda dans son sens et, comme tous les autres professeurs avant lui, donna à Harry une liste de noms qu'il devrait essayer avant de publier une annonce dans le journal.

Il ne restait plus que Quirrell.

Harry retarda le moment d'appeler l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il ait recherché chacun des noms que Snape lui avait fournis et ait envoyé les lettres à ceux qu'il approuvait. C'était ce qu'il avait fait après chaque réunion. Il prenait la liste de noms, faisait une recherche sur chacun, envoyait un lettre à ceux qui lui paraissaient acceptable après avoir mené son enquête, _puis_ appelait le professeur suivant. Ce processus durait parfois plusieurs jours.

« Veuillez vous asseoir, professeur Quirrell, dit Harry, conscient de la façon dont le phénix près de lui fixait le professeur à turban. Avez-vous apprécié enseigner la défense au cours du dernier moi, professeur?

- C'est v-v-vraiment g-gratifiant, dir-recteur P-potter, bégaya Quirrell.

- Et comment ça se passe, pour enseigner avec ce problème d'élocution? demanda Harry en maintenant une expression de curiosité et d'inquiétude. En tant qu'instructeur, vous êtes amené à parler beaucoup après tout.

- C'est plus dur que j-je l'avais ant-t-ticip-pé, admit Quirrell. Et la m-matière n'aide p-pas part-tic-culièrement » ajouta-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai entendu que vous sembliez effrayé de votre propre matière, dit-il. J'espérais que ce ne soit que pure calomnie malveillante à laquelle j'aurais pu mettre un terme. Vous insinuez qu'il a des fondements de vérités dans ceci? » demanda Harry.

Quirrell s'agita inconfortablement sur son siège, mais ne répondit pas.

Harry soupira.

« Et puis il y a le fait que Ramandu semble avoir quelque chose contre votre turban, continua-t-il en décidant de foncer. La population magique entière sait que le phénix est comme la licorne – un être purement bon. Elle ne peut supporter les choses qu'elle sent comme étant sous un certain seuil de « bonté », si vous voulez. Le phénix est toutefois plus indulgent que la licorne, donc le fait que Ramandu ait quelque chose contre votre turban m'inquiète autant que la _chose_ de Dumbledore qui a été retirée du château lundi dernier. »

Quirrell tiqua, toute son attention fixée sur Harry.

« Ah, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je pense que je vois le problème, maintenant. Professeur Quirrell, il semble clair que vous n'avez plus aucun désire d'enseigner à Poudlard, et qu'il ne serait pas dans les meilleurs intérêts des élèves que vous restiez ici. Je vais bien entendu prendre en compte toute recommandation de votre part pour votre remplacement, mais je crains que Poudlard ne soit pas la bonne place pour vous. »

Quirrell se leva de sa chaise.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous tuera un jour, monsieur Potter, dit Quirrell d'une voix basse et plus sûre qu'elle ne l'était quelques instants plus tôt. Mon Maître ne permettra pas que vous poursuiviez votre existence alors que c'est une insulte à la sienne.

- C'est son problème, dit Harry en penchant la tête. Pas le mien. Mes préoccupations n'impliquent que les élèves de cette école et l'amélioration de Poudlard dans son ensemble. Je vais envoyer un elfe de maison vous aider à emballer vos effets personnels et envoyer une requête au Département de la justice magique pour que quelques jeunes aurors prennent votre place jusqu'à ce que des arrangements plus permanents soient pris. »

Quirrell hocha la tête et se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ramandu poussa un hurlement et fondit sur le turban de Quirrell, le déroulant d'un seul mouvement, et posa ses griffes sur le deuxième visage qui était là.

Il cria de douleur et Quirrell s'enfuit en courrant.

Harry soupira et prit quelques notes avant de se diriger vers le feu pour contacter madame Bones. Il allait aussi avoir besoin d'un conjureur de sort pour le poste de professeur de défense, puisqu'il y avait une rumeur (qui correspondait aux données) comme quoi aucun professeur n'avait tenu plus d'un an depuis que Dumbledore était devenu directeur. Mais après tout, avec le départ de Dumbledore, la « malédiction » était peut-être également annulée. Toutefois, il valait mieux être sûr avec ce genre de choses.

Il allait aussi vérifier tout le château au cas où une pièce renfermerait d'autres _surprises_ de Dumbledore, à part le défi plutôt pitoyable qu'il avait récemment fait enlever, et le « prix » à la fin remis à ses propriétaires d'origine.

Honnêtement, ils l'avaient gardé eux-mêmes en sécurité au cours des six cent dernières années, alors pourquoi l'avaient-ils soudainement placé ici?

Harry secoua la tête et repoussa cette interrogation. La question de sécurité était résolue, les raisons de son existence à la base n'étaient pas son problème.

~oOo~

Poudlard fonctionnait déjà beaucoup mieux quand septembre prit fin et qu'octobre commença. Les étudiants étaient en mesure d'apprécier et de tirer plus de bénéfices de leurs classes depuis que plus de professeurs étaient disponibles pour les encourager et les aider. Les professeurs étaient davantage en mesure de prendre plaisir à enseigner puisque leur charge de travail avait considérablement diminué avec l'arrivée du nouveau personnel et la re-budgétisation.

Ce remaniement des finances de Poudlard avait été rendu possible grâce aux elfes de maison qui lui avaient montré la salle sur demande, où il avait trouvé beaucoup d'objets qui avaient été perdus au fil des siècles, la plupart étant très précieux, et même certains étant maudits (une autre raison de faire venir des conjureurs de sort à l'école aussi vite que possible).

Rolanda Bibine faisait partie de ceux qui étaient particulièrement ravis de ces changements. Des changements qui signifiaient que Poudlard avaient enfin de nouveaux balais sur lesquels les élèves pouvaient apprendre à voler, que chaque maison avait maintenant un adulte responsable de l'organisation et de la supervision des pratiques de Quidditch, et que tout cela lui permettait de consacrer _son_ temps à être un arbitre impartial pendant les matches et à assister les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient particulièrement besoin d'aide en matière de vol.

Silvanus Brûlopot était un autre très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il y ait plus de professeurs pour aider avec sa matière. Les Soins aux créatures magiques étaient une matière potentiellement dangereuse après tout, et avoir plus d'adultes à la fois pour gérer les élèves et les animaux était définitivement utile. Tout comme l'était le fait d'avoir un bel espace spécifiquement réservé à la ménagerie de l'école, à moitié zoo, à moitié ferme pédagogique. Hagrid en était lui aussi ravi, bien que le grand homme semblait penser que c'était une honte qu'il n'y ait pas de dragon, et qu'il y ait une tolérance zéro envers la reproduction créative.

Irma Pince, la sévère bibliothécaire, était contente qu'il y ait plus de gens assignés à l'aider dans ses tâches. Cataloguer, regarnir les étagères, faire la maintenance, réparer les livres endommagés et gérer les nouvelles acquisitions – sans mentionner courir après les livres en retard – étaient devenus tellement plus facile et moins stressant depuis que d'autres mains s'étaient mis à l'ouvrage.

Même Pompom Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, était ravie. Harry lui avait envoyé tous les élèves afin qu'ils passent un examen physique complet – ce qui deviendrait un bilan de santé annuel, avait-il promis – afin qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes de santé surprises ni de signes de maltraitance. Harry avait fait venir cinq guérisseurs pleinement qualifiés de l'Allée de la Mort pour aider au processus – même s'il avait promis à la médicomage Mason qu'il irait la voir en dehors de l'école.

Rusard avait été démis de ses fonctions sans être remplacé. L'homme détestait visiblement les enfants, et n'avait donc pas sa place dans une école. Heureusement, il avait pris miss Teigne avec lui en partant. Les elfes de maison étaient parfaitement capables de faire ses tâches en plus des leurs. Ça les rendit même plus heureux, puisque ça signifiait plus de travail.

Binns avait également été remercié, ou peut-être exorcisé serait plus exact. Il n'était pas le seul fantôme à partir, d'ailleurs. Seuls les « fantômes de maison » avaient été autorisés à être laissés en paix. Même Peeves n'avait pas été épargné. Mimi avait été sérieusement questionnée à propos de sa mort, toutefois, puisqu'elle était clairement habillée en robe de Serdaigle et ne semblait pas blessé. Harry décida que connaître l'emplacement de la fameuse « Chambre des Secrets » pourrait être utile un de ces jours.

Et puis, il y avait l'introduction des « nouvelles » matières. Mathématiques bien sûr, langues, art, musique, menuiserie, éducation physique… et tous les « arts perdus » du monde magique dont les directeurs encadrés avaient pu se rappeler. Harry avait même ouvert des cours qui étudiaient des choses classifiées comme étant « noires », mais en les couvrant d'une autre façon, comme les rituels, la protection, etc. Il ne tolérerait pas l'ignorance à Poudlard. Si quelque chose allait être « interdit », alors les étudiants allaient savoir pourquoi!

Pour l'instant, toutefois, c'était samedi, et Harry prenait une pause de toutes ses fonctions : réorganiser Poudlard pour qu'elle soit de nouveau l'école de premier choix qu'elle _clamait_ être, ses propres études magiques, et tous les autres soucis liés à ses comptes privés chez Gringotts et au nouveau à la Banque d'Angleterre.

Pour cette pause, Harry avait décidé d'aller de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard au lieu de simplement s'affaler dans le hamac qu'il avait installé au deuxième étage de son bureau avec son roman en cours. Peut-être qu'il allait croiser un des étudiants, peut-être qu'il se ferait un ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il aurait pu dans le train, mais il était occupé à _lire_ à ce moment-là, et depuis il s'était enlisé dans sa paperasse et ses réunions avec les professeurs.

Le problème était que, même s'il était le supérieur administratif de tout les membres du personnel, il n'était pas leur égal pour converser parce qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Il était aussi dans une position de pouvoir par rapport aux étudiants, et ne pouvait donc pas devenir leur égal non plus. Pas sans beaucoup de travail et de patience. Après tout, s'il se faisait des amis dans une maison, et pas dans les autres, ou des amis dans toutes les maisons _sauf_ une, on pourrait croire qu'il ferait preuve d'un certain favoritisme, ce qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout.

Peut-être qu'il _devrait_ retourner à son hamac et s'installer confortablement pour lire. Archimède était déjà passée à travers la moitié de sa collection, et avait même rendu Ramandu accroc à la lecture lui aussi, après qu'elle lui ait appris à lire. C'était étrange qu'un oiseau millénaire qui vivait dans une école depuis des siècles n'ait jamais appris à lire, alors qu'une chouette de deux ans était déjà si compétente que Harry s'attendait honnêtement à ce qu'elle se mette à parler anglais au lieu de ne s'exprimer que par le langage du corps et des hululements étonnement compréhensible.

Donc, avec un soupire de résignation, Harry se détourna de son étude inconsciente de la statue de la sorcière borgne (il savait que c'était un passage secret conduisant à Honeydukes, à Pré-au-Lard, puisque le constructeur dudit passage était un des directeurs avec lesquels il prenait ses leçons) quand le passage s'ouvrit.

Les jumeaux qu'il avait brièvement rencontrés dans le train surgirent, tout sourires, les bras chargés d'objets qui n'avaient _pas_ l'air de friandises. Ça semblait être des ingrédients de potions.

« Vous appréciez tellement les cours que vous faites des expériences extra-scolaires? » leur demanda Harry.

Ils sursautèrent à la question.

« Oh, directeur, saluèrent-ils. Nous, euh… commença un des jumeaux nerveusement.

- _Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû vérifier la carte avant de sortir_ » siffla l'autre à son frère.

Harry leva une main pour empêcher une dispute de se déclarer entre les deux.

« Ne vous souciez pas de moi, dit-il. Je ne vais pas enlever de point, assigner de retenue, ni dire à qui que ce soit du personnel que vous mijotez quelque chose.

- Nous? Mijoter quelque chose? »

Harry gloussa. « J'ai vu la liste des retenues que vous avez reçues, et les raisons pour lesquelles on vous les assignées. Pour ce que ça vaut, j'ai aussi lu la liste des retenues de mon père et les raisons pour lesquelles on les lui a assignées. Vos parents aussi, si ça vous intéresse » ajouta-il avec un sourire insolent.

Les yeux des jumeaux s'élargirent à cette perspective, bouche bée.

Mais je suis plutôt de la nouvelle école : tant que ça ne fait pas de mal, faites comme vous le souhaitez. Pas d'intimidation, un minimum de ridicule, cependant je n'ai rien contre le ridiculement divertissant, leur dit Harry.

- Vous n'allez vraiment pas nous balancer à McGonagall ou qui que ce soit d'autres? » demandèrent-ils.

Harry secoua la tête. « Quoique vous vous rendrez compte que si vous vous appliquiez davantage en classe, ça vous permettrait de faire des choses encore plus spectaculaires. » suggéra-t-il.

Les deux roux hochèrent rapidement la tête.

Harry fit de même. « Dans l'attente de quelque chose de divertissant alors, messieurs » dit-il, et il se dirigea vers son bureau. Voir ces deux-là lui avait rappelé quelque chose d'autre : les animaux de compagnie.

Ils avaient dit que leur ami avait une tarentule, et que leur petit frère avait un rat. Harry se doutait bien que ces deux-là n'étaient pas les seuls animaux non réglementaires. À côté de cela, il y avait d'autres problèmes. Certains crapauds étaient vénéneux, plusieurs personnes étaient allergiques aux chats, et il avait déjà été prouvé qu'il y avait un réel souci entre les animaux « prédateurs » et les animaux de type « proies ».

Soudain, Harry se rappela de quelque chose de complètement différent.

« Je suppose que vous ne parliez pas d'une carte qui était sensée être dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard, si? » demanda Harry, arrêtant les deux jumeaux avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux très lentement pour regarder Harry.

« C'est un héritage familial, vous voyez, continua Harry en leur souriant. Et je vous la rendrais, puisque je n'ai aucun besoin de me faufiler où que ce soit. J'aimerais juste l'étudier un peu.

- Faible prix pour s'en aller sans encombres » dit un jumeau à l'autre, qui hocha la tête et sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa robe. Bien sûr, ils prirent immédiatement la fuite avant d'expliquer à Harry comment la carte fonctionnait, Harry était donc laissé à lui-même avec un morceau de parchemin plié apparemment vierge.

Harry soupira et reprit le chemin de son bureau. S'il allait examiner un artéfact magique fabriqué par son père et ses amis, il valait mieux le faire dans un lieu privé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une fois séquestré dans ses quartiers au-dessus de son bureau (où Archimède lisait_ Ivanhoé_ et Ramandu _Alice en Exil_), Harry s'installa sur son lit avec le parchemin et posa le bout de sa baguette sur la page.

« Je suis le directeur Potter de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard » dit-il.

Une écriture apparut en réponse. On pouvait lire : _Monsieur Cornedrue voudrait savoir ce qu'il fait comme éducateur, quand il était plutôt certain de devenir auror après avoir quitté l'école, ou quelque chose d'au moins aussi amusant._

_Monsieur Lunard voudrait souligner à Monsieur Cornedrue que ce __pourrait__ être quelqu'un de sa lignée, et non __lui__ précisément._

_Monsieur Patmol voudrait flanquer une baffe à Monsieur Cornedrue pour avoir dévoilé son identité si c'est le cas._

Harry gloussa. « En effet, dit-il. Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

~oOo~

Remus Lupin était un homme qui avait acquis un respect inébranlable de tous les Gryffondors. C'était particulièrement impressionnant compte tenu qu'il n'enseignait que la défense aux quatrièmes et cinquièmes années, il n'avait donc même pas de raison d'avoir ne serait-ce que _rencontré_ la plupart d'entre eux. Toutefois, c'était pour cette raison qu'il se tenait à côté de Mike Jackson (le même Mike que Harry avait rencontré dans l'Allée de la Mort), directeur de Gryffondor, et du directeur Potter.

Ils exécutaient une vérification des animaux de compagnie.

Harry avait déjà effectué cette inspection dans les trois autres maisons, et il y fait de très _intéressantes_ découvertes.

Les Serpentards avaient en majorité d'impressionnants hiboux et chouettes, ce qui était réglementaire, quoique quelques-uns avaient des lézards exotiques qui _ne l'étaient pas_, mais qui ne représentaient aucun danger pour les autres étudiants. Pas de problème, permission accordée tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient gardés dans leur vivarium un minimum de vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre.

À Serdaigle, il y avait à peu près autant de chats que de hiboux, avec seuls deux animaux peu orthodoxes qui penchaient vers la « fidélité à leur maison » : deux grands corbeaux australiens qui appartenaient à un élève de septième année. Ils furent également approuvés, mais seulement parce que l'élève qui les possédait partait en fin d'année. On demanda aux autres Serdaigles de ne pas amener d'oiseaux non autorisés.

Poufsouffle avait la mascotte de la maison, un blaireau nommé Sydney, qui bien sûr n'allait nulle part et ne causait aucun problème à part le machouillage de quelques devoirs laissés traîner sans surveillance quand _il_ était également laissé traîner sans surveillance. À part Sydney, il y avait quelques enfants qui gardaient des insectes dans des bocaux et un élevage de verres de terre, mais ils savaient contenir leurs bestioles Après tout, Sydney les aurait mangées autrement.

Maintenant, c'était le tour de Gryffondor, et Harry se souvint qu'il devait un animal de compagnie à Neville Londubat puisque Archimède avait mangé le crapaud du garçon. Il avait aussi la Carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche à rendre aux jumeaux – il avait été capable de faire sa propre copie grâce aux instructions des créateurs d'origine, et serait capable de mettre à jour la nouvelle carte pour qu'elle inclue les endroits qui n'avaient pas été découverts par les Maraudeurs ou qui avaient été construits après leur départ.

Au moins ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de la tarentule de Lee Jordan – les corbeaux mentionnés plus tôt en avait fait un repas la veille au petit-déjeuner. Il y avait eu beaucoup de cris, mais ça avait fourni à Harry une bonne et solide raison d'inspecter toutes les maisons à la recherche d'animaux interdits, plutôt que simplement pour ses inquiétudes personnelles quant au traitement des animaux dans le château.

Remus lança un Stupéfix au rat des Weasley – le seul animal non réglementaire restant de Gryffondor – et expliqua aux élèves les dangers des animagi non enregistrés et les moyens de reconnaître un sorcier sous sa forme animale.

Mike appela quelques aurors pour s'occuper de l'animagus non-enregistré qui était supposé être mort, et Harry regarda silencieusement jusqu'à ce que l'agitation soit passée et qu'il s'approche des jumeaux.

« Votre propriété, messieurs, dit-il en la leur tendant.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça? demanda suspicieusement Remus en la voyant. Je croyais que Rusard l'avait détruite.

- Ce n'est pas exactement un item dangereux, professeur, dit Harry à l'homme. Certainement intriguant, mais pas dangereux. En fait, je crois qu'il est tout à fait à sa place dans la main des jumeaux. Ils l'utiliseront à bon escient. »

Remus secoua la tête, mais il souriait.

« Si vous le dites, directeur.

- Oh, mais je le pense. Et puis, comme ils n'ont pas de cape d'invisibilité, ils ne peuvent pas faire tant de dégâts, souligna Harry en souriant. Bonne journée, professeur » lança-t-il avant de se retourner et de quitter la salle commune.

Remus sourit. « Cette journée prend une bien drôle de tournure. On devrait finalement avoir des réponses… » dit-il, le regard tourné vers l'endroit où les aurors avaient traîné Pettigrow pour l'interroger.

Tout ce tohu-bohu l'avait bien occupé, et il y avait encore deux jours avant Halloween! Harry avait vraiment bouleversé Poudlard et l'avait tellement amélioré – en un temps record, en plus.

Il n'y avait que sa vie sociale qu'il ne semblait pas être capable d'arranger, même si le personnel s'était finalement habitué à lui. Snape en particulier semblait beaucoup l'apprécier, à la surprise de tous, quoi que ses raisons ne le fussent pas. Après tout, Harry lui avait donné ce qu'il avait toujours _vraiment_ voulu (à part le poste de professeur de défense), et il n'avait plus à supporter autant de gosses pleurnichards ayant besoin qu'il leur mouche le nez. Puisqu'il était de bien meilleure humeur, il donnait moins de retenues, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait moins de gredins à superviser, ce qui le rendait heureux… à sa façon calme et isolationniste.

~oOo~

Le jour d'Halloween, Harry s'était arrangé pour que le festin coutumier du règne de Dumbledore soit drastiquement modifié. Au lieu de faire le plein de jus de citrouille et de bonbons sous la lumières de centaines de chandelles flottantes, seules quelques douzaines de grandes chandelles sur des bâtons dominaient les tables sur lesquelles étaient seulement posés différents pains (fraîchement cuits bien sûr) faits de nombreux différents légumes, quelques viandes froides finement tranchées, quelques pots de miel sur chaque table, et de l'eau.

Tous les élèves étaient très confus, en particulier les plus vieux qui avaient l'habitude d'une tradition d'Halloween très différente. Les professeurs l'étaient légèrement moins puisque Harry les avait avertis auparavant qu'il y aurait des changements, mais il ne leur avait pas dit concrètement ce qu'il préparait.

Harry se leva sur sa chaise (maintenant beaucoup plus ordinaire) à la table considérablement agrandie du personnel et, quand il fut certain qu'il avait l'attention de tous, s'adressa aux employés et aux étudiants.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, dit-il. Samain. L'équinoxe d'automne. Ce jour est important dans le calendrier magique, comme le sont l'équinoxe du printemps et les solstices d'été et d'hiver, parce que c'est un jour d'équilibre et de changement. Ce jour est important pour la communauté magique parce que c'était en ce jour, il y a dix ans, que l'homme malfaisant a été défait. Ce jour est important pour moi parce que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai perdu mes parents, chose que beaucoup semblent oublier chaque fois qu'ils m'appellent « le survivant ». Je suis certain de ne pas être le seul à avoir perdu des proches, en fait je suis sûr qu'il y a des gens qui ont été perdus à la guerre qui ont été complètement oubliés, parce que personne ne les connaissaient quand ils sont morts, ni ne savaient pourquoi. Donc, en reconnaissance de cette date propice et en honneur de ceux qui sont tombés pour ce en quoi ils croyaient, et pour ceux qui sont tombés sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai pensé que quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre était approprié » expliqua Harry.

Des hochements de tête silencieux parcoururent la Grande Salle, la plupart avec des froncements de sourcils tandis qu'ils se rappelaient d'amis ou de membres de leur famille qui _étaient_ tombés.

Harry prit son verre d'eau.

« Et maintenant, j'aimerais proposer un toast » dit-il.

Obligeamment, tous les élèves et professeurs levèrent leur verre d'eau respectif.

« À ceux qui ont survécu à ces horreurs, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête vers les deux professeurs près de lui – Snape et Lupin – tandis que sa main libre s'agitait vers la salle entière, indiquant que chacun d'entre eux était un survivant. Qu'aucun d'entre eux, ou nous, n'aient à faire face à de pareilles horreurs à nouveau. Ainsi soit-il.

- Ainsi soit-il, firent écho le personnel et les élèves, avant de tous boire.

Après un moment de silence durant lequel tous pensaient à ce que Harry avait dit, il reprit la parole une fois de plus.

« Et pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont inquiets, et je sais que certains d'entre vous le sont, il y aura de la gelée pour dessert » leur dit Harry, forçant un petit sourire sur son visage.

Il obtint quelques gloussements faibles, puis tout le monde commença à se servir une fois Harry assis.

« Harry, dit Severus après un moment – les professeurs et lui s'appelaient _finalement_ par leur prénom.

- Oui, Severus?

- C'est quelque chose de très mature que vous avez fait ce soir. »

Harry gloussa doucement et faiblement.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de socialiser avec des gens de mon âge, donc je suppose que j'ai maturé par nécessitée. »

Snape eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Oui, approuva-t-il. Maintenant, à propos de ces pains.

- Oui, je me posais également la question, admit Remus dans un sourire en coin.

- Ce sont divers fruits et légumes mélangés à la pâte, quoique je pense qu'il y a quelques pains au chocolat quelque part » répondit Harry en faisant un sourire un peu plus défini aux deux hommes.

Il fut clairement entendu par certaines femmes du personnel, puisqu'elles commencèrent à chercher des pains bruns, espérant qu'ils seraient à saveur de chocolat.

Les conversations à voix basse des gens qui discutaient des êtres aimés qu'ils avaient perdus au cours des affrontements fournissaient une douce rumeur à travers la pièce, assez pour couvrir une conversation chuchotée à laquelle Harry prit part.

« Directeur Potter, appela un elfe de maison dans un chuchotement en tirant sur l'ourlet de ses loques pour attirer l'attention.

- Oui, Scrub, répondit-il doucement, tournant son attention vers lui.

- Directeur Potter, il y a un élève manquant. Une fille de première année, dit l'elfe de maison. Elle est partie juste après votre discours. »

Harry soupira.

« Serait-ce miss Granger? demanda-t-il. J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu quelques problèmes d'insultes, que j'avais l'intention de traiter rapidement. »

Scrub hocha la tête.

« Mam'zelle Granger, confirma-t-il. Nous l'avons remarqué puisqu'il n'y avait pas de nourriture qui allait sur son assiette, et puis elle est entrée dans la salle de bain que Doole était en train de nettoyer.

- Merci, Scrub. Pourrais-tu l'escorter à mon bureau, veiller à ce qu'elle soit confortable et lui apporter un sandwich et un bol de gelée? Je vais lui parler après le repas. »

Scrub hocha la tête en réponse et disparut.

« Allez-vous gérer ce problème d'intimidation ce soir? » demanda Remus.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Demain matin, au petit-déjeuner, répondit-il. Comme ça ils auront la journée pour y penser et souligner d'autres problèmes de ce genre au lieu de simplement aller se coucher et oublier tout ça. »

Tous les professeurs qui l'avaient entendu firent signe de leur approbation.

~oOo~

Harry sourit à la vue qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Archimède lisait_ Le Neveu du magicien_ (le premier tome des Chroniques de Narnia) tandis que Ramandu sifflotait une mélodie pour aider à calmer la fille aux cheveux touffus assise dans une chaise en peluche opposée à celle de Harry. Elle mangeait très lentement son bol de gelée orange.

« Archimède vous a-t-il au moins saluée, miss Granger? Ou était-elle trop absorbée par sa lecture? » demanda Harry du cadre de la porte.

La colonne de la fille se redressa d'un coup et sa tête se tourna avec peur.

« Directeur! » glapit-elle.

Archimède hulula et poussa un petit cri adressé à Harry. Ça sonnait suspicieusement comme « Comment oses-tu dire du mal de moi! »

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'anglais tous les jours. C'était presque effrayant.

« Je suis désolé, Archimède, je sais que tu l'aurais saluée » dit Harry, s'excusant d'abord à sa chouette, puisqu'elle était la plus proche, et caressant les plumes de son dos. Puis il prit place derrière son bureau et regarda l'_autre_ oiseau. « Merci d'avoir été si diligent, Ramandu, dit-il, mais j'_ai_ remarqué que _Matilda_ était ouvert sur _ton_ lutrin. »

Ramandu gazouilla et retourna sur sa perche où il recommença à lire à côté d'Archimède.

« Maintenant, miss Granger, dit Harry en lui accordant finalement son attention complète. Voulez-vous bien me dire ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il gentiment. Vous n'êtes pas obligée, bien sûr, mais ça pourrait aider. Ou si vous ne voulez pas parler de cela avec moi, je peux appeler quelqu'un avec qui _vous_ vous sentiriez confortable » offrit-il.

La fille baissa les yeux vers sa gelée, et Harry profita du moment qu'elle prenait pour penser à ce qu'elle voulait dire (et possiblement à qui elle voulait le dire) pour trouver son dossier parmi les autres qui étaient rangés dans un des tiroirs expansifs de son bureau.

Il vit que son anniversaire était un peu après le début de l'année scolaire, un moment qui avait été plutôt tumultueux cette année, et que par-dessus cela elle devait s'être sentie très loin de ses parents qui étaient non-magiques et qui ne lui avaient probablement pas acheté de hibou pour envoyer des lettres. Les notes de divers professeurs dans le dossier semblaient signifier que la fille ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis (si ce n'était pas aucun.) Elle se sentait probablement très seule ces temps-ci.

« Ronald Weasley est une brute, finit-elle par dire.

- A-t-il dit quelque chose? Ou fait quelque chose? » demanda Harry.

Elle renifla. « M'a appelée mademoiselle je-sais-tout que personne n'aime après le cours de sorts et enchantements, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux bien qu'il n'y ait aucune larme sur ses joues à ce moment. Puis après votre discours il a dit que je n'avais aucun droit de porter un toast aux tombés et aux survivants parce que je ne connaissais pas le monde magique quand c'est arrivé. »

La fille renifla humidement, et Harry lui offrit un mouchoir.

« Merci » dit-elle se mouchant le nez et essuyant encore ses yeux. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour le rendre, clairement consciente qu'elle allait encore avoir besoin de ses services plus tard. « Je m'attendais à ce genre de chose de Malefoy de Serpentard. Il est comme ça lui aussi, « un snobinard de sang-pur » comme monsieur Mike les appelle. »

Harry sourit. Monsieur Mike. Pas monsieur Jackson, et certainement pas _professeur_, et Harry était tout à fait sûr que Mike essayait de convaincre les enfants qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de l'appeler « monsieur », mais _juste_ Mike. Il savait qu'embaucher cet homme était une bonne idée, des cheveux verts hérissés à Gryffondor, et tout.

« Je suis familier avec la terminologie de Mike, dit Harry en gloussant légèrement. Donc vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette attitude de la part d'un de vos camarades de Gryffondor » fournit-il.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je suis habituée à être insultée et tourmentée, admit-elle. Que ce soit parce que j'essaye trop d'être la première de classe ou à cause de mes cheveux crépus et de mes dents proéminentes. Mais me faire dire que je n'ai pas le droit de commémorer les morts parce que je n'en connais aucun… » Sa voix s'estompa.

Harry attendit en silence, la laissant comprendre qu'il la supportait en se contentant de ne pas objecter.

« Mon grand-père s'est battu dans la Deuxième Guerre mondiale et il y est mort, donc je ne l'ai jamais connu. Chaque Journée du souvenir, je vais avec mes parents au mémorial sur lequel il y a son nom. On met des heures à nous y rendre, mais nous y allons toujours, et papa me laisse porter les médailles de grand-papa. Je vais être ici pour le Jour du souvenir cette année alors aujourd'hui, c'était… » Elle se tue encore et se moucha dans le bout de tissu.

« Si vous voulez, miss Granger, je suis sûr que vous pourriez être excusée pour la journée. Ramandu pourrait vous amener chez vos parents, et vous pourriez assister au service et être de retour à temps pour le couvre-feu » suggéra Harry en regardant le phénix du coin des yeux.

L'oiseau leva la tête au son de son nom actuel, et hocha la tête une fois avant de retourner à son livre.

« Vraiment? Demanda Hermione, ses yeux couleur noisette brillant.

- Vraiment, répondit Harry. Vous êtes très chanceuse que le Jour du souvenir soit un samedi cette année, miss Granger, ajouta-il sévèrement. Je n'aurais pas pu faire ça si ç'avait été durant la semaine, et je ne crois pas que nous puissions en faire une habitude. » Il y avait un _suis-je bien clair_ tacite dans le ton de Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je comprends, dit-elle. Je ne voudrais pas manquer de cours. »

Harry sourit. « Et appréciez-vous vos cours, miss Granger? demanda-t-il. Je sais qu'il y a eu quelques bouleversements dans plusieurs matières récemment.

Hermione sourit à son tour. « Oh! c'est merveilleux! s'exclama-t-elle. J'étais tellement inquiète de passer à côté de mon éducation régulière, mais maintenant vous avez ajouté toutes les matières moldues à Poudlard également! Je vais être capable d'obtenir tous mes A et O et aller à l'université après Poudlard. »

Harry gloussa. « Vous prenez clairement plaisir à apprendre, miss Granger, dit-il. J'en suis heureux pour vous. Maintenant, je crois que je devrais appeler Mike pour qu'il vous ramène aux dortoirs de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas? »

Hermione recula un peu sur son siège.

« Vous n'aimez pas Mike? demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Non! Je pense que monsieur Mike est génial! protesta-t-elle rapidement. Je n'ai juste pas vraiment envie d'y retourner. Je n'ai rien en commun avec les filles de mon dortoir, et puis il y a Ron… »

« Ah, dit Harry. Et bien si je peux vous offrir un conseil, miss Granger, en ce qui a trait à monsieur Weasley : dites à ses frères qu'il s'est conduit en sang-pur snob. Pas à Percy, il semble être un snob des règles de ce que Mike m'en a dit, mais nous travaillons là-dessus tranquillement. Je parle des jumeaux Weasley. Ils vont le changer en canari pour vous, ou un truc comme ça, et vous pouvez même leur dire que je leur donne le feu vert. Vous me comprenez. Après tout, les frères se chamaillent constamment, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ de l'intimidation que d'ennuyer son frère plus âgé ou plus jeune.

Hermione pouffa.

« Je ne pourrais pas savoir, je n'en ai aucun » dit-elle.

Harry sourit. « Moi non plus, confia-t-il dans un chuchotement. Mais c'est ce que tous les livres disent à propos des frères et sœurs. Ils s'aiment, et aiment se rendre mutuellement cinglés. Maintenant, devrais-je appeler Mike? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Merci, directeur » dit-elle timidement, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne fais que mon travail, miss Granger, lui dit-il. Et un dernier conseil? »

Hermione le regarda attentivement.

« Vous êtes toutes des filles de Gryffondor. C'est quelque chose en commun. Faites un effort pour trouver ou créer d'autres choses à partager avec elles » dit Harry, avant d'appeler Mike sans attendre la réponse de Hermione.

~oOo~

« Et bien! déclara joyeusement Harry aux occupants de la Grande Salle tandis que ces derniers finissaient leur dessert (lire : tandis que des bols étaient léchés par quelques âmes dévouées). Nous partons déjà, mais c'est seulement pour les vacances de Noël, ou Yule, ou Hanoucca, selon vos préférences respectives. Je sais que quelques-uns d'entre vous restent ici, mais je sais également que vous allez majoritairement retourner passer les vacances avec vos familles. Pour ceux qui restent, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aurons nos propres célébrations de Noël ici aussi. Ou Yule, ou Hanoucca, ce que vous voulez » dit-il avec un sourire.

Le personnel et les étudiants rirent de concert à la blague, ce qu'il apprécia.

« Comme vous en êtes sûrement conscients, les professeurs ne vous ont donné aucun devoir pour le congé. C'est leur cadeau de Noël pour vous. Comme ce l'est pour eux de ne pas avoir à corriger vos devoirs. »

Des acclamations s'élevèrent parmi les élèves et quelques rires piteux chez les professeurs. Même Snape riait, ce que beaucoup n'auraient pas cru possible quelques mois plus tôt.

« Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël, et j'ai bien hâte de vous retrouver au début du prochain trimestre l'an prochain. Maintenant, je crois que messieurs Forge et Gred Weasley voulaient finir le festin avec fracas? » suggéra Harry en se tournant vers la table de Gryffondor.

Plusieurs élèves plongèrent sous leur table pour éviter le quelconque « fracas » que les jumeaux avaient préparé.

Les jumeaux, pour leur part, saluèrent Harry. Ils avaient finalement compris que Harry n'était pas le genre de figure d'autorité à laquelle ils étaient habitués à sa suggestion de transformer Ron en canari – ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés de faire. Ils avaient appelé leur invention crèmes de canari, et avaient été agréablement surpris quand Mike leur avait demandé s'il pouvait en essayer une. Ç'avait déclenché une frénésie de plumes dans la salle commune pendant un moment, mais le charme ne durait qu'une heure.

La paire marcha jusqu'à l'avant de la salle et mirent en place un petit feu d'artifices qu'ils allumèrent. Au lieu d'un boom, le son qui en sortit fut de la musique. Spécifiquement, il s'agissait d'une chanson qui s'intitulait « Je veux un hippopotame pour Noël », et les lumières des feux d'artifice montraient un petit garçon qui _obtenait_ ledit hippo. C'était un excellent travail d'enchantements. Flitwick était visiblement impressionné.

Finalement, la chanson et le spectacle de lumières touchèrent à leur fin. Les jumeaux saluèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et promirent qu'ils auraient autre chose pour le festin de fin d'année. Pour eux, c'était de la belle publicité en avance pour leur rêve d'ouvrir une boutique après avoir quitté Poudlard, donc tant et aussi longtemps que Harry allait les laisser faire ces présentations, ils n'allaient pas refuser.

Même s'ils avaient fait une excellente démonstration au festin avant que les élèves retournent à la maison pour les vacances d'hiver, les jumeaux eux-mêmes ne partait pas pour le congé.

Les quatre garçons Weasley, les jumelles Patil, Tracey Davis, Daphné Greengrass, deux Serdaigles de septième année et deux Poufsouffles de septième année (qui restaient pour aider Snape dans ses recherches contre des crédits supplémentaires) avaient décidé de rester au château pour les vacances. Incluant Harry, ça signifiait qu'il y avait un ratio d'un adulte pour chaque enfant, puisqu'une partie du personnel retournait à la maison pour les vacances.

En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle c'était un ratio d'exactement un pour un était que Sirius Black était venu au château pour passer du temps avec son filleul, un vieil ami, et pour rencontrer la nouvelle génération de farceurs.

Puisqu'ils étaient seulement vingt-six dans le château au total (et cinq d'entre eux prenaient leurs repas dans un bureau adjacent au laboratoire de potions pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop loin des chaudrons et, mais aussi qu'ils ne mettent pas de nourriture dedans), les élèves avaient été invités à s'asseoir à la table du personnel pendant la durée des vacances, au lieu d'être tous forcés à s'asseoir loin les uns des autres et de ne pas être capable d'avoir la moindre forme de conversation.

Ce fut aussi durant les vacances de Noël qu'une bande de snobinards puristes du sang firent éruption par la porte, de façon plutôt belligérante, et demanda à savoir « par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ».

Dans le groupe se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux blond platine qui semblait être un peu plus âgé que Snape. Il était en tête et fixait impérieusement tout ceux présents sous son nez.

« En ce moment, mesdames et messieurs, le _déjeuner_ se passe. Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous, répondit Harry en montrant de la main les nombreux sièges disponibles. Peu importe les affaires qui vous amènent ici, elles s'effectueront probablement plus rapidement si elles ne sont pas interrompues par les complaintes d'estomacs vides. »

Comme pour prouver son point, un bruit d'estomac grondant s'éleva de derrière le meneur, et les nombreux adultes traînèrent les pieds jusqu'aux chaises pour se servir du copieux ragoût et des petits pains frais qui s'étalaient sur la table.

« Donc, dit Harry une fois le repas mangé et les élèves partis jouer dans la neige ou rattraper leur retard dans leurs études. Qui êtes-vous exactement, et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Poudlard par cette froide journée?

- Nous sommes ici pour voir le directeur, dit l'homme aux cheveux platine dans un froncement de sourcils. Pas pour parler à un enfant. Où est le directeur Dumbledore? »

Harry gloussa. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il. Monsieur Dumbledore est parti le 1er septembre, je ne l'ai pas vu, ni entendu parlé de lui depuis. Quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda-t-il aux autres membres du personnel qui étaient encore assis à la table.

Seuls Filius, Rolanda, Mike et Remus étaient là – et Sirius, mais il ne faisait pas partie du personnel. Ils secouèrent tous la tête en guise de réponse.

« Peut-être qu'il a trébuché, s'est cassé le cou et est mort dans un trou quand personne n'était dans les environs pour le remarquer » suggéra allégrement Harry, obtenant des reniflements amusés du personnel et de Sirius. (La vérité était qu'il avait fait une overdose de potion calmante au cours de sa première nuit hors du château, et qu'il était tellement calme qu'il était mort dans son sommeil. La vieillesse l'avait finalement rattrapé.)

« Alors qui a effectué ces changements dont nous avons entendu parler? Et sans nous avoir consulté? Nous, le Conseil des Gouverneurs! demanda un vieil homme grognon avec des dents dans un état, _honnêtement_, pitoyable.

- Conseil des Gouverneurs? Répéta Harry, surpris. Il n'y a aucune mention d'une telle chose dans la charte de Poudlard. Les changements effectués à Poudlard au niveau du personnel, de l'éducation et des pratiques sont la seule responsabilité du directeur, quoi que la consultation du personnel soit recommandée pour éviter tout conflit.

- Mais –! »

- Mais rien du tout » l'interrompit Harry sur un ton calme et raisonnable qui n'acceptait aucune réplique. C'était impressionnant, compte tenu qu'il n'_avait_ que onze ans. « J'ai été nommé directeur de cette école par le Choixpeau, au lieu d'être réparti dans l'une des maisons. Je n'ai aucun préjugé contre les différentes maisons, mon but est d'améliorer l'école et les élèves. Depuis ma nomination, c'est ce que je fais. »

À côté de lui, Sirius rigola. « Ouais, même Snape est content, et ça c'est quelque chose de foutument difficile à réaliser! » dit-il, un large sourire sur le visage.

Cette proclamation semblant arrêter net nombre de ces « conseillers des gouverneurs ».

« Mon fils m'a informé qu'il n'enseignait plus, dit le blond délicatement.

- En effet, confirma Harry. Il transmet maintenant son savoir à ceux qui ont vraiment travaillé fort pour avoir le droit de l'obtenir. Oh, et il fait de la recherche. Lui et ses assistants pour les vacances se sont enfermés dans le laboratoire de recherches. Je pense qu'il a même l'intention de recommander ces quatre-là à d'autres maîtres des potions pour qu'ils deviennent apprentis. »

Il y eut des regards confus de toute part du côté des visiteurs importuns.

« Ce qui veut dire que maître Snape n'enseigne plus qu'aux élèves de sixième et de septième année, et que ça se passe très bien, traduit Mike pour eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Votre fils, monsieur Malefoy, étant seulement un élève de première année, il n'a donc que de très rares interactions avec le maître des potions de cette école, si ce n'est aucune, ajouta Filius.

- Mais Severus est aussi le directeur de Serpentard, objecta le blond platine, Malefoy. Il devrait le voir tous les jours, assurément!

- Sauf que le directeur de la maison de Serpentard est en fait une directrice qui diplômée il y a deux ans du nom de Anise Mason, dit Rolanda avec un petit sourire. Aucun professeur n'est tenu de prendre la charge supplémentaire d'être directeur de maison dorénavant. Directeur Potter a embauché des gens qui ont cette seule responsabilité pour que les élèves puissent en bénéficier au maximum.

- Comment l'école peut-il se permettre tous ces nouveaux employés? » demanda une autre personne. Une femme cette fois, dont l'âge devait se situer entre celui de Malefoy et du vieil homme grognon.

Harry la fixa d'un regard sans expression. « Elle l'a toujours pu » dit-il, comme si l'idée qu'elle ne l'ait pas pu était choquante.

Apparemment, que Poudlard soit capable de supporter autant de personnel était choquant pour ces gens, puisqu'ils le regardaient tous d'un air bouche bée, comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

« Alors pourquoi Dumbledore –» commença une autre personne, avant d'être interrompue par Harry.

- Monsieur Dumbledore était en train de lentement, mais régulièrement et systématiquement, retirer des matières et du personnel de cette école depuis près d'une demi-siècle » dit catégoriquement Harry. Il décida de se retenir de mentionner que l'homme en avait profité pour détourner une coquette somme des fonds de Poudlard. Il allait s'occuper amener ce problème aux gobelins durant les vacances d'été. Possiblement aux journaux également.

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il est un vieil homme, je suis un enfant. Je ne prétends pas comprendre la mécanique de son esprit. J'ai une approche beaucoup plus simple : si quelque chose est utile à savoir, alors nous devrions l'enseigner aux enfants. Si nous ne passons pas le savoir, il sera éventuellement oublié, et c'est une véritable tragédie pour n'importe quelle société. Après tout, si nous ne comprenons pas les erreurs du passé, nous sommes condamnés à les répéter. »

Ça sembla apaiser le conseil, quoi que certains n'étaient clairement pas ravis à l'idée qu'ils n'aient plus leur mot à dire sur ce qui se passe dans l'école.

Le changement, que ça leur plaise ou pas, était arrivé – et il n'allait pas les laisser là où ils avaient toujours été.

~oOo~

« Mesdames et messieurs! lança Harry aux étudiants lors du petit-déjeuner, un énorme sourire éclairant son visage. Félicitation pour avoir survécu aux examens, je suis certain que vous aurez tous d'excellentes notes, même si les résultats officiels ne seront pas envoyés avant quelques semaines. »

Même si c'était le matin du dernier jour de l'année, il y eut quelques acclamations.

« Pour célébrer la fin d'une année complétée, et une belle année avouons-le, aujourd'hui nous aurons le plaisir d'assister à un grand spectacle organisé par le professeur Lupin avec l'aide des professeurs d'enchantements, de métamorphose et d'_histoire_ – parce qu'ils ont besoin de secouer la poussière de leur baguette de temps à autre – ainsi que de quelques-uns d'entre vous, étudiants. Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de l'excellent feu d'artifice préparé par messieurs Weasley au festin de Noël? Et bien, on m'a dit que ceci serait encore plus impressionnant. L'année prochaine, d'ailleurs, je déclare officiellement qu'il y aura une compétition entre le personnel et les élèves. Les élèves s'occuperont du festin de Noël, tandis que le personnel se chargera de celui de fin d'année. Mais il s'agit de l'année prochaine, et j'espère que je ne verrai pas de professeurs voler des idées aux élèves, _ou_ utiliser une aide extérieure. »

Tout le monde rit à cette phrase, puis le silence revint.

« Mais les professeurs ont un avantage en âge! lança quelqu'un.

- Et vous, un avantage en nombre! répondit Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il y _doit_ y avoir davantage d'esprits créatifs parmi vous que seulement messieurs Weasley! »

Il y eut quelques tapes sur les épaules de certains et des sourires échangés.

« Et bien, le petit-déjeuner est terminé, alors que faisons-nous tous encore à l'intérieur? » lança Harry, un sourire sur son propre visage.

Des acclamations joyeuses se firent entendre, et les élèves et le personnel défilèrent sur la pelouse, où Remus avant lancé le premier feu d'artifice. Ce qui était vraiment impressionnant était qu'il semblait aller dans le sens inverse de la normale; il était plus foncé que le ciel pour pouvoir être vu en plein jour. Après ça, les choses devinrent _vraiment_ amusantes.

Le matin suivant, les étudiants bien reposés montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express le visage rayonnant. Malgré l'étrange commencement, ç'avait été une belle année, et la prochaine promettait de l'être au moins autant.

Une semaine après le départ des élèves, Harry dit au revoir à la majorité du personnel. Lui, Remus et Severus étaient les seuls qui restaient pour l'été, même s'ils planifiaient tous les trois de sortir et d'aller faire d'autres choses ailleurs, mais Poudlard était une nouvelle demeure pour Harry (même si Sirius avait offert la sienne à son filleul), un sanctuaire pour Remus, et un endroit tranquille pour continuer ses recherches et expérimentations pour Severus.

Un an, et tant de choses avaient changé pour eux, et tout cela pour le mieux. Et bien, la plupart des choses. Harry aurait quand même préféré avoir eu la chance d'être au moins _un peu_ normal et de se faire des amis de son âge, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, supposait-il.

« En effet, on ne peut pas, Harry » dit affectueusement Archimède.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis sourit. « Tu as finalement abandonné et décidé de me parler, Archimède? » demanda-t-il en la taquinant, quoi que ses yeux était brillants d'émotions tandis qu'elle hochait la tête dans sa direction, une lueur d'amusement dansant dans ses propres yeux foncés. Je crois que ma vie vient de devenir encore plus belle.

Il allait maintenant pouvoir l'introduire en tant que « Archimède, une chouette très instruite » (3), tout comme Merlin le faisait dans le film d'animation de Disney _Merlin l'Enchanteur_. Il allait pouvoir en rire dans sa barbe pendant un bon moment.

~Fin~

(1) Expression anglophone décrivant un individu ou une famille qui essaye de suivre le mouvement de masse ou d'acheter ce que leurs amis/voisins achètent. Au Québec, on dit « voisins gonflables », mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une véritable traduction francophone à cette expression.

(2) En anglais « The Once and Future King » de T. H. White. Il s'agit de l'écrivain qui est à l'origine du roman « The Sword in the Stone » sur lequel est basé le film Merlin l'Enchanteur de Disney. Wikipédia m'a d'ailleurs appris que J. K. Rowling considère T. H. White comme étant « l'ancêtre spirituel de Harry Potter ». Ça me donne envie de lire ses œuvres, en tous cas!

(3) En anglais « Archimedes, a highly educated owl ». J'ai été très déçue, en prenant le temps de vérifier sur la version française dudit film, de constater que la première conversation entre Merlin, Archimède et Moustique avait été complètement remaniée de façon à ne pas avoir à traduire cette phrase. J'ai repassé en boucle plusieurs fois le passage en me disant « C'est pas possible, je dois l'avoir manqué! », je ne pouvais croire que la version française était si infidèle à l'originale. Puisque cette réplique n'existait donc pas en français, je me suis permis d'utiliser le mot chouette au lieu du mot hibou que Merlin aurait utilisé.


End file.
